Holder of my Heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it had been two years since goku faced freeza on planet namek and now he was coming his freinds, his son and a wife he couldn't remember anymore.But there were things to do and new friends to help. one of whom was Gokau's future wife- Goku/OC. chap 25 up
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing to do in the cramped spherical ship as it raced through space. He had tried to look out the window for a while, but after about ten minutes he'd gotten a little sick. The stars may be beautiful in their natrual states, but he preferred them in a nice velvety blue/black sky with grass at his back and a soft breeze whipping through his long dark hair.

It had been two years since the incident on Namek where he'd fought and killed the tyrant known as Freeza. Two years since he had crash landed on another alien planet and immursed himself in the culture while training and trying to repair his ship so that he could go home.

Two long lonely years that he'd given anything- his arm, his legs, even his life just to see his family and friends again and now that he was going home... He couldn't recall some of his freind, and families names or faces.

He recalled Piccolo, who the hell wouldn't? He was just so tall and green and mean spirited. And he was such an amazing person with such potential. Then there was Krillin and Yamcha, Tein and Chozu.

His son- _Oh god his son!_ He thought as his heart gave a painful sqeeze in his chest. Gohan must have been terribly disappointed in him for being gone for so long. _I bet_ _he's grown at least a foot. His hair is probably longer too._ He thought with a faint smile before thinking. _I bet he's been driving his mother nuts_.

His smile faltered a bit. Gohan's mother... What was her name again? He'd been married to her for well over thirteen years. He'd shared a bed with her, laughed and cried with her... Yet, why couldn't he recall her name? Or her face? He loved her, didn't he?

_Maybe I've been gone too long. I'll need to bunker down and spend more time with her and Gohan once I'm home. _He thought as he unfolded his arms and used one hand to rub the skin just above his right eyebrow. A nervous/anxious gesture that he'd picked up from his adopted late grandfather Gohan when he was a kid. He did it more out of habit than anxiousness or nervousness, though he figured that he had plenty to be nervous and anxious about.

His wife wasn't exactly the most forgiving person.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunk's meeting with Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, Choza, Krillin, Gohan, Bulma and the appearance of his father had surprised him far more than he cared to admit. Which was part of the reason why he had been ignoring everyone's questions and insults as they flew out into the desert to meet Goku since today was the day that he was coming back.

That and he was anxious to get back to camp so that he could check on Son Hanna. His companion from the future and Son Goku's second wife after Chichi's death three years from now when the androids caught her home alone and murdered her. Shortly after that Gohan would die.

Then five years after his death Goku would remarry and start another family. Goku had been a completely different person after getting with Hanna. He'd been more like his former Sayian self- predatory, stealthy- A warrior without _equal_.

Trunks could recall the times he'd gone to see Goku and had been attacked by the Sayian when he'd gotten too close to Hanna and their two small children. Apparently Goku had learned some new tricks after Chichi and Gohan's deaths and had made it a habit to drop out of trees at random and attempt to rip out a person's heart and lungs with his bare hands.

His protective instincts and territorial insticts had flaired to life in ways that they had never been with Chichi. Causing Goku to go from easy going to lethal in 0.1 seconds. Which had helped out when he'd joined the fight with the androids, but most of the time he had refused to leave Hanna or his kids.

He'd felt that by doing so he would be inviting disaster to strike.

He hadn't been wrong, it pained Trunks to this very day to think about what had happened one of the few times he'd left Hanna's side. Just four years after Gokau and Hanna had married and had their kids, the androids lay a trap for Goku using the woman and children as bait. Goku had walked in and seen Hanna laying on the floor bleeding and had searched out his children as he'd been grabbed from behind and held down so that he could see his children as their little heads were crushed.

Trunks closed his eyes and imagined the horror and helplessness that both parents must have felt as they watched their babies die.

Everything after that was sketchy even though Trunks had investigated time after time. But the explosion that had ripped Goku's home apart had left a huge crater almost a mile in length and width.

Hanna had been found just outside of the crater suffering from second and third degree burns along the left side of her face, neck, and body. And though Trunk's mother had managed to heal most of the more horrible burns, some traces of them were left behind.

Trunks believed that Goku managed to get free just long enough to grab his wounded wife and in an final act of both love and vengence, had saved Hanna while condeming himself to death so that he could erase the androids from existance. Or at least that's what he thought because of how Hanna had acted once she had woken up back at Capsule Corp.

She had cried as if her heart had just been ripped out. Not just for her dead children, but for Goku too and after about a month of rest and letting herself heal she had finally come straight out and said, "He refused to leave the kids. He knew that they were scared of the dark so when they were scared to go to sleep, he would sit between their beds and hum to them. Before the house went up... I heard him humming."

That had been it- the defining moment when he, his mother and Hanna had known for sure that Goku was gone and wouldn't be coming back. Trunks could only imagine what had been going through his head when he'd finished killing the androids and had looked upon the fragile bodies of his dead children.

Had he picked them up? Tried to put their skulls back together? Had he moved them to the bedroom so that he could tuck them in one last time? No one would ever know, but Trunks suspected that Goku had moved and tucked them in one last time. What grieving father wouldn't after seeing his young children killed before his very eyes?

His feet touched down just outside the large tent where he'd left Hanna resting before going to take care of Freeza, and ran inside, not really caring whether the others were right behind him or not.

It had been three months since Goku and the kids had died and in that time a majority of Hanna's wounds had healed, but some of them were still raw and aching. The hair, and skin that she'd lost had all grown back. The pale ivory and mid back length jet black strands of her hair making her as hountingly beautiful as she had been before she'd been wounded.

She'd been spared scars on her face, though she hadn't been so lucky on her neck, chest, shoulder and arm. The scars were more noticable there in the little pinkish red lines that ran this way and that along her skin like little veins. It was part of the reason why she wore turtlenecks, long sleeves and gloves. The other reason was that she still wasn't sued to the wounds and was self conscious of them.

He made his way over to the make shift bed where Hanna lay, sound asleep and paused a foot or so from the bed to study her for a moment. She'd stripped out of her aqua colored turtleneck before going to sleep so that she wouldn't suffer a heat stroke or something while sleeping. Leaving her in a thin cotton sleeveless white shirt. But it amused him to see that she was still wearing her faded skinny jeans, black lace up boots with the two inch heels and she was still wearing her soft black leather gloves.

Her long dark hair was pulled back away from her face by a rubber band and she had one arm tossed over her head and appeared to be dead to the world for the moment. Sighing softly Trunks reached out and tugged the blanket out from under her legs. Somehow managing to do so without waking her, then checked it for snakes and scorpions and then draped it over her so that she could sleep more comfortably then turned and walked back out of the tent to face the others.

"Sorry about that-" Trunks said as he stepped out of the tent. "I needed to check on my friend."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Krillin asked, "Is your friend sick or something?"

Trunks glanced down at the short man and smiled faintly. "No. She was wounded really badly three months ago and isn't quite up to par yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow folks this is my second DBZ story since I first came to the site 7 yrs ago.

The first one got erased- it didn't make much sense anyways. But I have so many ideas in my head that I may end up with thirty or forty stories in this archive. Stories with Piccolo/OC, Dende/OC, Gohan/OC, and Goku/OC pairings since they are my all time favorites.

So for anyone reading this if you like it and want more I need you to tell me. Also if you notice any plot holes and such let me know so that I can fix them since I don't always see them.

Thanks and enjoy!

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Goku won't be here for another two hours-" Trunks said, feeling a little awkward as he dug a Capsule Corp muti purpose kit out and found a fridge that he hoped was well stocked. He pulled it from it's place, clicked it and tossed it down on the ground and waited as the capsule poofed into a refridgerator then knelt down and opened it.

Everyone around him tensed a moment and he heard someone shout, "He's up to something!" And rolled his eyes as he grabbed a grape soda and stood back up to his full height and leaned down only once more to grab a cherry flavored soda for Hanna and made a mental note to make her a sandwich for her to nibble on since it had been a few days since she'd bothered to eat anything.

There was nothing worse that being from the future and getting a wicked case of jet lag. "Would anyone like a drink?" Trunks asked as he popped the top on his soda and took a drink, his dark blue eyes sweeping from one face to another. Pausing briefly on his parents faces before moving on as someone finally asked.

"So what's you're name kid?"

Trunks was about to take another drink but paused and dropped his arm and turned his head to look at the person who had asked his name and met with the fierce scowl of his father. Feeling awkward about being asked his name by his late father, he flushed a little bit and looked away. "I...uh... J-Just call me T."

"Tea? As in the drink?" Krillin asked with a confused/amused look on his face.

"No. _T_ as in the letter." Trunks said gently before taking another drink from the can in his hand. He was about to polish off his drink when Hanna walked out and he wound up partially spewing and choking on what he had in his mouth. Someone reached out and thumped him on his back a few times as he coughed giving Hanna enough time to look around then start to do a curious little walk around as Trunks hissed in a rough tone.

"Hanna, come here!"

Her turqouise eyes flickered to him as she walked over to Piccolo and tilted her head and studied the seven foot three jade green namek before Trunks came running over and grabbed her, hoping that Piccolo wouldn't pick up on the subtle pulse of power coming from her.

The last thing he needed was for the namek to sense the energy of the dragonballs that she'd absorbed while in their timeline in a last ditch effort to keep the eternal dragon alive, and have a bunch of questions asked that he couldn't answer. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and gave Piccolo a nerous looking smile and quickly dragged her away, earning a curious look from the Namekian and the others.

Hanna didn't bother struggling, it was just a useless waste of energy anyways. Besides she knew that Trunks probably had a damn good reason for so rudely dragging her away when she could have been shaking hands with the future Guardian of the Earth. Once he was sure that they were well out of earshot, Trunks abruptly let her go and sighed.

"God that was close-" He said as he ran a hand through his lavender colored hair. "There for a second I thought that Piccolo may have noticed that you had abosorbed the dragonballs that Kami created."

Several feet away Piccolo had been answering a question that Gohan had asked when his sensitive ears picked up on the two strangers conversation. He stiffened and turned his head in the direction of the two and made a soft hissing sound from between his teeth as he exhaled. Gohan sensed the change in him and suddenly fell quiet next to him and cocked his head.

He couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean that Piccolo didn't. He just wondered what it was that his master was hearing.

Trunks dug out a bangle bracelet out of one of his pants pockets that looked like it was made of ivory with little polished emeralds and silver scroll work on it and held it out to Hanna. "Take this. It's a specially made power suppressor that I've been working on for you. I made it so that no matter what happens it will hide your power level and other...more _noticable_ things."

"I can't wear that." Hanna said as she slowly shook her head and pushed his hand away. Trunks made an irritated sound and stomped his foot and growled.

"Take it until I can think of a way to tell them about you, Goku, the dragonballs and everything else." He said as he lightly smacked her hand away from his and thrust the bracelet back at her. She blinked at him and started to lift her arm again to push his hand away and he growled and grabbed her wrist and snapped the bracelet on her wrist.

Hanna had the most shocked look on her face a second before she felt the effects of the bracelet and screamed in pain as she felt her energy being forcibly sucked from her body. She started to sink to the ground when she felt Trunks grab her and haul her against his body and held her tightly as he apologised for the current discomfort she was feeling.

Discomfort was an inadequate way to describ what she was feeling now and she had half a mind to knee him in the nuts just to help him get a better grasp of what she was currently feeling. The pain pulsing through her system continued for two or three more minutes before it finally eased up and she lay shaking and gasping for breath, her fingers clutching at Trunk's jacket as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Brushing it back from her pale face as he bent down a bit and scooped her up in his arms and started back towards the others just as Krillin, Tein, Bulma, Gohan and Piccolo came running around the corner.

"What happened?" Gohan demanded, causing Trunks to blink. The boy sounded so much like his father that Trunks could almost swear that he was Goku's incarnation.

"Is everything okay?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone as she noticed Hanna. Trunks paled a little bit then flushed. _Well. This is awkward._ He thought as he tightened his grip on Hanna a little bit as Piccolo bared his fangs.

"We heard your friend scream, what happened?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"Uh...s-scorpion." Trunks stuttered nervously as the namek looked around then looked back at him and bared his fangs again and held his hands out. Trunks took an immidiate step back, his expression wary as Piccolo said.

"I can heal some wounds. I could look her over for you." He said in his rough, darkly tempting voice. Trying to coax Trunks into handing Hanna over against his better judgement. Trunks shook his head no, feeling like an bunny that had just been cornered by a tiger or something.

He had a sneaky suspicon that the namek _had_ noticed that Hanna wasn't exactly normal after all. "Uh, thanks for the offer but I don't think she was stung. Just startled. I'm going to have her sit back out of the way for a while."

"Oh?" Piccolo asked with a peculiar look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something. Perhaps pry Hanna from his grasp and put him in a shallow grave, even. _Well if I'd had any doubts now about him noticing, I don't anymore. _Trunks thought darkly as he walked around the namek, his senses on alert just in case.

Piccolo let him go despite the fact that everything in him screamed for him to strike and take the woman from him. To protect the dragonballs that he'd heard the young man say that the woman had absorbed even as he tried to figure out how something like that could happen.

So far the only thing he could think of was that Hanna was an Earth guardian like Goku, Gohan and the others. Not unlike Kami or himself. That was the only reason that a person should be able to absorb the dragonballs.


	4. Chapter 4

The lavender haired young man was more wary of him. Piccolo could see it whenever he'd subtly shift towards the woman, his protective instincts automatically flairing to life now that he knew the woman was a fellow Earth Guardian. He felt a strong need to snatch her away from the young man currently blocking his way.

The namek narrowed his eyes at the young man and shifted again, his irritation clearly showing in his expression. If the boy didn't watch it- Super Sayian or not, Piccolo was going to rip his head right off of his shoulders and shove what was left in a deep, _deep_ hole somewhere if he didn't _stop getting in his way_.

He feigned left and the boy smirked and shifted right anticipating his movements and Piccolo let out a frustrated growl at being blocked again. "Get the hell out of my way kid."

"Bite me." The boy growled back at him and Piccolo smiled, showing his pointy white fangs. _Ohh_, but that was the wrong choice of words to say to the former demon king.

"Well okay then. But don't bitch to me when it hurts." Piccolo said a second before lunging at the boy.

Trunks yelped and hit the ground, trying to avoid being tackled by the two hundred and ninty (plus, pounds if one counted the weighted clothing) pound namek and could only gape in shock and horror as the green skinned alien managed to get behind him and hit the ground; shoulders first and spun so that his feet came within inches of Trunks face.

Forcing him up and away otherwise his face would have wound up a permanent fixture on the namek's feet. Trunks flipped himself a few times to put some space between them just in case the namek thought to attack him further and bared his teeth in a silent snarl as Piccolo stood up and dusted himself off and smirked evilly at him.

Oh bloody hell!

How could he not have seen _that_ coming? Trunks wondered as Piccolo dropped down on one knee next to Hanna and grasped the wrist with the bracelet on it and started to open his mouth when Hanna placed an index finger against her lips and looked at the others. Piccolo and Trunks did the same and both paled a little bit as they noticed that everyone was staring at the three of them with puzzled/confused looks on their faces.

"H-Hey Piccolo why-" Yamcha started to ask when Piccolo gnashed his teeth and growled.

"No reason."

"But you attacked T!" Bulma exclaimed in a loud tone.

"So?" Trunks asked in a puzzled tone, trying to downplay their clash of wills so that no one else would get involved. The others looked even more puzzled and confused as Gohan pointed out softly as he fidgeted with his shirt sleeves.

"You two look like your about to rip each other's throats out."

"Who us?" Trunks said with a forced friendly smile as he walked over and slung an arm around Piccolo's shoulders and hissed under his breath, "Play along or I'll kill you."

Piccolo snorted and slung an arm around his shoulders and gave him a painful squeeze and hissed, "Boy, you don't want to play this game. I'll fuck you up in ways that will make you unrecognisable as a human or Sayian." The two laughed as they both grabbed the other's arm and dug their fingernails into tender flesh.

Piccolo's claws hurt like a motherfucker. But that was nothing compared to what Trunks would do to the other man if he didn't_ back the fuck off now! _

After all he'd promised his mother that he'd look out for Hanna and that was what he was damn well going to do. And he didn't care who he had to step on, kick in the face or kill to do it. Everyone took their eyes off of them and Piccolo and Trunks both threw a punch at each other and managed a grazing blow as they grappled and made like they were going to throttle each other as Hanna sighed.

God men were such idiots sometimes.

She leaned back against the rock that Trunks had propped her up against and wondered if she could still use ki blasts as she watched the two brawl as quietly as they could before everyone started looking at them again. _If I can still use ki blasts, I'd blast those two to get them to behave._ She thought in irritation as Trunks tried to explain away the rip in one of his jacket sleeves to Bulma while Piccolo tried to explain the bloody cut on his right cheek to Krillin and the others.

Yup, idiots. Why was she putting up with this? She wondered when she caught sight of something up in the clear blue sky. It was small- almost microscopic in size from her vatage point. But it _was_ there.

Reaching out with her senses she blocked out the soft sounds of grunting and the muffled oaths of the two men fighting like children just a few feet away from her and frowned a little bit as she branched her senses out so that they reached for the tiny dot in the sky.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Goku was finally resting, his eyes closed, his body was relaxed. He was in the middle of a dream about his son, friends and faceless/nameless wife when he felt something probing at his mind and jerked awake. His mind going from fuzzy to alert in a milisecond.

His dark eyes narrowed, his lips twisted into a scowl as he focused on the being probing at his mind and sent a firm, painful push. Forcing whatever or whoever from his mind as he slammed up mental blocks as he tracked the feeling to someone on the ground below him.

_Well, I didn't expect this_. He thought as he leaned forward in his ship and all but pressed his face against the little window to see if he could see anything. He could make out a group of tiny dots standing out in dark contrast against the beige colored ground. And he just _knew_ that whoever had been probing his mind was down there.

Sitting, waiting among the other dots. His lips curved up slightly in a ruthless smile.

There was never a dull moment here on Earth. And it was great to finally be back.


	5. Chapter 5

The second Goku stepped out of his space ship, he automatically took a second to stretch his body as he zeroed in on the familiar faces of his friends and son. He heard Krillin's voice shout his name followed by several others as he swept the group, his gaze pausing breifly on Vegeta before moving over to the concerned looking lavender haired young man.

_I don't think I've ever seen him before._ Goku thought before noticing Piccolo hunched over something that looked vaguely like a person and frowned. _What's going on here? _Goku wondered as he took several steps out of the ship and lifted an hand to block the sun light from his eyes as Yamcha and several others ran over.

He was about to ask what was going on- Piccolo was looking more than a little pale at the moment- when Bulma threw her arms around his neck and he automatically put his big hands on her hips and contemplated giving her a hug but instead simply let her do her 'clingy' thing then once he felt her arms loosen he set her away from him and felt the odd need to shudder in revulsion.

It wasn't that he didn't like Bulma, she_ was_ one of his most precious childhood friends after all. Much like Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong were his childhood friends. The only difference between them was that Bulma was a woman and her breasts had been pressed against his chest. And with the fact that he couldn't recall his wife's name at the moment he felt that limited contact with the opposit sex was for the best.

"Hey guys-" Goku greeted before asking with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "What are all of you doing way out here?"

"We came to see _you_, Goku." Bulma said happily, her blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. Goku frowned as he exchanged greetings with Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, and Chouza, before turning to his son and smiling.

He'd been right about Gohan's growth. The boy looked like he'd almost reach his waist now. He'd just barely reached to the point above Goku's knees when he'd fought with Freeza on Nameck. The boy had gotten so big without him around...it was as if he wasn't needed at all.

The thought of not being needed, of missing so much in Gohan's life caused a bitter sweet ache in the center of his chest. "Hey Gohan."

Gohan blushed a little bit and rubbed the spot under his nose with his index finger and smiled shyly as Goku put a hand on top of his head and ruffled his dark hair affectionately. "Hi dad." Gohan said softly before wrapping his arms around one of his dad's legs, startling Goku slightly. He staggered back a little bit and then snickered as he hopped around in place for a moment before reaching down to pat the boy on the back.

Gohan let go of him and Goku finally regained his balance then finally said, "I understand that you all came here to see me. And it's very good to see each of you again, but there was no way that any of you could have _known_ that I would land here today-"

Everyone's smiles faltered a little bit and they all started to look uncomfortable as Krillin tugged on his shirt hem and pointed toward Piccolo and the lavender haired young man and said, "That kid with the purple hair knew. He's the one that brought us here!"

"Oh? Does he have some sort of crystal ball or something?" Goku wondered aloud.

"Oh! You're right-" Bulma said as she turned her head to see the boy trying to push his way past Piccolo. The action didn't go unnoticed by Goku either. Nor did the concerned looks on both the boy and namekians faces. "That kid said that he was coming here to meet you and we just sort of tagged along."

"That was a stupid move." Goku said in a cold tone. Bulma and the others flinched a little bit as their friend crossed his arms over his chest and scowled in the boy's direction.

He could swear that he'd felt Freeza a little while ago among other things. And while he had been worried, he'd known that if anything happened- his friends would pick up the slack until he got there. But then the power he'd felt had suddenly disappeared and had been replaced by another. Goku narrowed his eyes a bit and started towards Piccolo and the unknown boy, his mind whirling with different questions.

It wasn't until he got close enough to see the dark haired woman Piccolo was holding against his chest. He paused as the namek let out a low feral sounding growl and snarled, "The bracelet- take it off of her!"

"What? Are you insane! That would leave her open to all kinds of trouble- I'm talking torture, kidnapping and possible limb amputation- _It's not happening._" The purple haired guy snapped back. Piccolo let out another growl and grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and jerked him forward until they were nose to nose. Goku tilted his head as Piccolo snarled at the boy.

"Take it off of her now or I'll kill you for possibly doing irreperable damage to her body."

Goku tilted his head the other way and listened for another moment or so then cleared his throat to see if the two would react. They pushed away from each other and looked up at him wide eyed. Goku smiled at them, Geez they looked like two guilty kids. Piccolo flushed scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears and the boy flushed too. "So- What are you two doing over here? Making out-" Goku quickly bent backwards as Piccolo sent a murderous ki blast right at his head.

"Bite your tongue Goku, or I'll break your jaw." Piccolo snarled at him. Goku straightened his spine and looked at his flustered friend with a curious expression before looking again at the woman.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing that getting this damned ki supressor off of her won't fix." Piccolo said in irritation as he shot the kid a dirty look that precatically screamed, _I'm-going-to-skin-you-alive! _

_Uh-huh_. Goku thought as he knelt down and grasped the woman's wrist gently in his hand and examined the bracelet around her wrist. "We could break it off."

"No. That's too risky. It's drained all of her power into it. Breaking it could be the equivalent of setting off a nuclear bomb." Piccolo said as he carefully pulled Hanna's wrist from his grasp. Goku let out a low whistle. Wow that was bad.

He didn't know who the woman was, but the fact that she had Piccolo so upset was intriguing to him. He sat down on the other side of the woman and smiled at Piccolo and held his arms out. "Hand her here."

Piccolo looked hesitant for a moment then carefully handed the woman to him and started to look at the breacelet more closely. He was quiet for a moment then said in a gruff tone. "It's good to have you back Goku."


	6. Chapter 6

While Piccolo took his time examining the bracelet, Goku alternated between the boy and the woman in his arms. Both were young, little more than children from the looks of things. Though there was nothing remotely childlike about the woman.

The first thing Goku had noticed aside from her long dark hair was her wide hips. Master Roshi had drilled it into his head as a child that a person could tell if a woman was a mother because of the width of their hips.

Not only that but the size of her- Goku averted his eyes and flushed. God what a time to have Roshi pop into his head. This poor woman idn't need to be gawked at like a freak. She was in pain and needed his help dammit!

The boy however was a different matter. After Piccolo had explained that he had overheard the boy saying that the bracelet would supress the power of the dragonballs that the woman had absorbed Goku had almost handed her back to the namek so that he could beat the boy within an inch of his life.

That power suppressor could easily kill the woman. It never should have been snapped onto her wrist. However Goku found that he was curious about the kids motives for putting it on the woman. What exactly was the boy worried that he and the others would learn? Sure hiding the fact that she had absorbed the dragonballs wasn't a totally bad idea.

Even Goku recognised the dangers of being in the woman's place.

There were far too many monsters in the world that would destroy every last living thing on the planet if it meant getting their hands on the woman and using her to make their every wicked desire come true. And now being the human embodiment of the eternal dragon, meant that the woman would become a target to anyone who found out about her.

Like Vegeta. Or others who were power hungry and insane.

Goku felt the woman shift a little bit in his arms and looked down, absently noting that the boy was staring at him like he'd like to say something. Goku paid him no mind. He'd be stupid to try anything with Piccolo sitting right there across from him.

His dark eyes focused on the woman again, this time her face- he was just a mite embarrassed that he'd stared at her chest and noticed the size of her breasts. He normally wasn't such a pervert but he couldn't help imagining the woman with a baby nestled against her chest, maybe feeding- _Ugh! Stop thinking about that Goku! It's none of your business! So focus on something else. _

He took a deep breath and focused on her face and was slightly amused by how his mind managed to turn something as simple as noticing the shape of her face (heart shaped) and her lips (very nice. not too thick or thin. The shape was just lovely and the color-_ah_, such a pale, pale, pale pink) her eyes were a lovely turqouise color with pale mint green rims around the pupils- into something X-rated.

_Calm down big guy. The only reason your thinking aobut that sort of thing is because you've been away from your wife for too long._ That and maybe being in outer space for a year, unable to move or do something had possibly driven him crazy. He let out a slightly hysterical giggle that had Piccolo stop what he was doing to look at him.

"Goku, are you alright?" The namek asked in a concerned tone.

"I dunno." Goku said honestly, his mind working overtime. Piccolo started to reach out and put his hand on his shoulder when the other guy grasped his wrist. The namek bared his fangs at the kid as he shook his head no, slowly.

"It's from being in space for so long. Unable to move, or to speak to anyone. Goku's mind is working overtime now that he's back on Earth due to the fact that his mind had been in a dormant state during his long trip. He's being hit by so many thoughts and feelings all at once he's having trouble functioning right."

Piccolo frowned and pulled his hand from the boy's grasp as Vegeta walked up. "Goku's mind was in a dormant state? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that Kakarot's mind was in a sleep like state through most of his journey. The body was awake and alert, but the mind was shut down to protect itself. It's how we Saiyans stay sane during long space trips."

Piccolo's lips quirked a bit. Well that explained a bit about Goku and Vegeta's personalities. Goku frowned at Vegeta's words then shrugged his shoulders, apparently not caring one way or the other. "Will his mind-"

"Of course it will. It might take anywhere from a few days to a few months but his mind will start functioning again. Or at least I hope it will... It's no fun to kill someone if they are impared." Vegeta said in a gruff tone before stomping off.

Goku opened his mouth to ask if the side effects of having his mind shut down was memory loss, but if he let it slip that he couldn't recall his wife's name- Vegeta would bust a gut laughing. Then he would have to hurt him. _Seriously. _

Instead he shut his mouth and maintained his silence as Piccolo sat back with a frustrated growl. "Son of a bitch- I can't get that bracelet off without possibly killing us and everyone around us." The namek turned his head and snarled, "Take that fucking thing off now."

"God, would you calm down. The bracelet doesn't have to come off. Hanna can still use her ki- just not right now."

"Explain."

"Her life isn't in danger at the moment. But I made sure to install a small feature that would not only reverse the ki drainage, but measure it out so that the pent up power doesn't overflow and destroy everything including her. I would have told you before, but you're a jerk Piccolo." The namek looked like he wanted the blast the boy.

And Goku was just mildly surprised that he hadn't already if the kid annoyed him that much.

Piccolo sighed and appeared to relax a little bit then stood up and dusted himself off and smacked the boy in the back of the head hard enough to almost knock him off fo his feet as he walked away, leaving Goku sitting there with an arm full of female wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now as the boy straightened his spine and rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Man I do _not_ miss that-" Then turned to Goku and said. "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

The boy led Goku away from the others, making sure that he brought the woman with him and once they were far enough away the kid turned and looked at him and said, "You can put her down against that rock next to you. It isn't like she's going anywhere at the moment anyways." Goku did as he asked then straightened his spine and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright kid. If you have something to say to me then say it." Goku said in a dark tone.

"Okay. First off I know that this is going to sound a bit crazy but I really need you to believe me. My name is Trunks. And I'm from twenty five years in the future-" Goku blinked as his expression lightened a little bit. "That girl there-" Trunks said as he pointed to Hanna and tried to come up with a semi believable story to explain her presence. "Her name is Hanna, and she's the future wife of...Piccolo."

Behind them somewhere there was an enraged sounding howl as a canyon was blown sky high. Both Goku and Trunks turned their heads to look in the direction of the distruction and Trunks smirked. Ah, revenge. _Take that you pointy earred eavesdropper. _Trunks thought smugly as Goku turned his head to look at him again and gaped in slack jawed disbelief.

No frigging way! Piccolo got married? _I must have fallen into an alternate reality or something_. Either that of he had crashed again and had died and was in hell by mistake again. Goku felt tempted to look around a little more and see if he was in a hell of his own making. Wherever he was, the demons did good work.

Everything just seemed so _real_. Even the details of Piccolo's reaction all seemed completely real.

Trunks cleared his throat to regain Goku's attention and started talking again. "Hanna and I came here to warn you about a threat that will appear soon. Do you recall Dr. Giro?" Goku pulled himself together upon hearing the name of one of his old childhood enemies and snapped his mouth shut.

"The red ribbon doctor. Yeah. I remember him. He was a pain to beat, but I did beat him."

"I know. And that defeat is what led to his unhealthy obsession with destroying you. He's been hard at work, underground for these past years gathering data on you and your friends so that he could kill you. His latest creations were a bunch of murderous androids that will appear in South City in three years time. Shortly after that, every one of your friends- Even your wife Chichi and son Gohan will fall prey to them and die."

Goku looked as if he was torn between wretching and snarling. His face was pale and his body was fairly shaking with rage. Trunks felt his ki spike as little elecrtical like volts appeared in various places all over his body, a clear warning that he was close to flipping out on him.

"Where was I?" Goku asked in a deadly calm tone betraying the anger churning in his gut.

"You were off fighting the group that appeared at South City's limits while the others fought with the androids in the city. You didn't expect them to split up into groups of five and send one after Chichi and Gohan.

"Gohan escaped death at that time, thanks to Piccolo and Krillin, but Krillin died along with Chouza and Yamcha. The battle after that, Tein died and only you, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta were left."

"Then I left them alone. No defense. Nothing." Goku asked with a pained look. Trunks looked away then said.

"You can't blame yourself Goku. Chichi may not have known that that day would be her last but she didn't die alone. She took one of those things with her so that she could protect you and Gohan." Goku closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, his chest hurt.

How strang was that? He hadn't even been able to recall his wife's name or face a little while ago and now all he could think of was how much it hurt to know that he would be why she died. _God I hate myself. _Goku thought as he curled his fingers until his hands were fists and let his fingernails bite into his palms until they bled.

He'd have to do something about his wife and son's fate. "I'm guessing that Hanna absorbed the dragonballs before Piccolo died-"

Trunks nodded his head and both looked in the direction of the others, waiting for Piccolo to let out another enraged scream. They were both shocked when the namek didn't let out so much as a peep. Yet Trunks wasn't done.

"Yeah. Then about a year after he died, Vegeta fell. And then you were killed trying to save a couple of children-" It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the total truth either. Which was fine since Goku wasn't ready for the truth just yet. "Leaving me and Hanna left to form a resistance. But almost all of our people were wiped out. Those damned androids would hide themselves among the survivors and wait until nightfall then blow _everything_ and _everyone_ sky high."

"Sounds like you've both had a rough time." Goku said gently, his tone sympathetic. Trunks gave him a sad smile.

"You have no idea... Anyways, I have to go back to the future soon to help round up and destroy the androids. However I have a small favor to ask of you."

"You mean aside from destroying the androids when they appear here."

"Yeah. Hanna has to stay in this time stream. Being the human embodiment of the eternal dragon makes her valuble to the androids. They could torture her into letting them make a wish that all organic beings were gone from Earth and so on. So-"

"Say no more-" Goku said quickly, getting what the boy was trying to say. "She can stay with me and my family. And I'm sure Piccolo wouldn't mind hanging around since he's probably wondering how he snagged such a pretty girl as his wife anyways."

Trunks gave the man a nervous looking smile and laughed. Yeah, Trunks would just bet that was what was going through the namek's mind. That and maybe drop kicking him off of the nearest cliff with some bricks tied around his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days after meeting Trunks, the boy was gone and Goku was finally home.

However he was having trouble settling in. He didn't know _why_, something just felt off. But home just didn't feel like home to him. Not only that but the woman- Chichi's attentions had him so tied up in knots that he just couldn't get comfortable.

Maybe it was because things had been so bad the other day that he just hadn't relaxed yet or maybe it was the weird dreams he kept having. He didn't know.

All he knew was that the other day Chichi had made matters worse when she had screamed at him for a good ten or more minutes when he'd asked her if it was okay for Hanna and Piccolo to stay with them. He'd even explained things to her and had seen the look of fury on her face as she looked at his two guests.

Piccolo didn't seem phased by her temper tantrum, but Hanna was another matter altogether.

Goku and Piccolo had almost felt it _necessary_ to get between the women when Chichi had stomped over to the younger woman and grabbed a strand of hair hanging over her shoulders and pulled it while she screamed at them. If not for the fact that Piccolo had smacked Chichi's hand away from Hanna's hair and quickly pushed her into Gohan and told the two to scram until he or Goku came looking for them, then things might have ended badly for the whole lot of them.

However Chichi had calmed down after a while and given her permission after laying down some ground rules. 1) Piccolo was welcome to come and go as he pleased as long as he didn't interfer with Gohan's studying. 2) He was to eat dinner with them and be on his absolute best behavior or Chichi would throw him out of the house.

Piccolo had given Goku a slightly perturbed look, yet had agreed to Chichi's terms before she had turned her attention to Hanna.

The rules laid down for her were a bit more...mean natured. Goku wasn't sure what Chichi's problem was exactly but it became obvious after she set the rules for the girl that she believed Hanna was a threat of some kind.

1) Hanna was to dress properly and act politely at all times.

Chichi had already said that if she didn't, she'd punch her in the face.

2) She wasn't to be around Goku or Piccolo without Chichi to chaperone. Chichi had said that if Hanna hung out with him and Piccolo without her to chaperone then it meant she was a hussy and she wouldn't have a hussy under her roof. Period.

3) She wasn't to interfer with Gohan's studies.

4) She would eat what Chichi put in front of her without question.

5)If she was a fighter, she would spar _alone_.

6) She wasn't allowed out of the guest room for any reason before eight in the morning. If she was caught outside of the room to get a snack or whatever else- she would be kicked out of the house.

Frankly Goku thought she was being a bit cruel with all of her rules. After all Hanna was an adult.

And she and Piccolo were both married in the future. So if they wanted to be alone together then it wasn't Chichi's place to say anything about it or judge Hanna badly for it. Just like it wasn't her place to tell Hanna that she couldn't leave her room when she wanted too and so on.

So after Chichi went back inside and Gohan came back with Hanna, Goku laid down a different set of rules that would leave Hanna much more freedom and told her not to worry about his wife. He'd have a nice long chat with her in a little bit and lay down the law.

After that everyone tried to settle into a routine of sorts.

Piccolo spent much of his time outside- avoiding Chichi and her temper. While Gohan went back to his studies. Which just left Goku and Hanna to do their thing. Whatever their thing was.

For him, it was being cornered every now and then by his wife and given small displays of affection.

Like kisses and such. They made his skin crawl but he accepted them from Chichi because this was how it was supposed to be between married people. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. With him. The world...

Like this morning for instance. Goku had been in the kitchen with his wife who had been sucking his cock in an effort to get him hard enough for sex. After all, it had been a while for the both of them. The only problem was that Goku didn't respond to her efforts no matter how hard she tried.

It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it did. His heart just wasn't in it. Finally after about twenty minutes Chichi pulled back and gave up. She grabbed her robe up off of the table and slipped it back on while Goku fixed his pants. A moment or so later Hanna came walking into the room and automatically drew Chichi's gaze and put her hands up in a placating gesture and _slowly_ backed out of the room as Chichi growled. "God I hate that girl."

Goku sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could we not do this again this morning, Chichi." He said in an irritated tone as his wife went about fixing some eggs in a glass bowl for breakfast.

"Do what? I'm merely stating my dislike for that girl." Chichi spat. Goku made a throaty rumbling sound and glared at his wifes back.

"You don't even know that girl. And she's been nothing but polite and courteous since coming here."

Chichi snorted. "That girl is a bitch in sheeps clothing. She acts all nice, but the moment your back is turned she-"

"Acts just like you." Goku cut in, his words causing Chichi to go deathly still. She set the glass bowl and spatula on the counter next to the stove and slowly turned her head to look at her husband in shock and disbelief.

"H-How could y-you say s-something like t-that?"

"Maybe because it's true. In the three days that I've been home all we've done is fight because you have yelled, and screamed at- and judged that poor girl when you don't know anything about her. Or what she's been through just to get here. It's not very flattering towards your character, Chichi and another thing; I'm taking Hanna and Gohan with me in a little bit to train. We won't be back until late tonight at the most."

"Like hell you will! Both that girl and Gohan are staying right where I can-"

Goku pushed his chair back and stood up, his dark eyes flickering from their normal color to a deep sky blue as he growled. "You don't like it, _tough_. I'm not going to stand by and let you torture that poor girl any further." Goku walked over to a fruit bowl on one of the counters and grabbed three apples, an orange and a pear and stuffed them all in the small leather pouch he had attached to his belt and walked out of the room to go get Hanna and Gohan.

It was time he busted the two out of this hell hole his wife had created.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hanna was sitting on the bed in the guest room, trying hard to hold herself together when the door opened and Goku stepped in. "Hey Hanna, I was going to-" He stopped talking as she turned her head to look at him, her expression shuttered. Closed off from everything.

He gnashed his teeth in frustration and walked over to her and gently placed his finger tips under under her chin and tipped her head back as he thought angrily, _Damn you Chichi. _How could one person cause so much pain in another with mere words? He didn't understand it, but his heart ached for her.

"I'm going to go training with Piccolo and Gohan..." He said after a moment or so of silence. "Would you like to come with us? Maybe we can find some way for you to get around that bracelet Trunks snapped onto your wrist."

"Sure... That sounds nice..." Hanna said in a soft, sad tone that made him frown as he dropped his hand away from her chin and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get Gohan and you wait here. I'll be right back."


	9. Chapter 9

Goku handed an apple and orange to Hanna, along with the jacket that he'd grabbed before they had escaped from the house and stood quietly in front of the woman as she took the food and set it aside so that she could put the jacket on as Piccolo watched from a few feet away.

He was still a mite confused about how _he,_ of all people, managed to land a wife. After all, he reproduced asexually so there was no need for him to _date_ or _marry_. Was there? Of course it was possible that somehow he had evolved or something over the years he'd spent around the Son family, thus leading up to his future marriage.

But he highly doubted it. Still...if Hanna was his wife- even in the future sense, that made her his responsibility. So why was he finding it so hard just to walk over and strike up a conversation with her? He _had_ practiced talking to women after all.

He talked to Bulma and Chichi- though that was mostly to tell them that they were acting like morons.

_Ugh._ He was giving himself a headache with all of this crap. He lifted his hands to massage his temples and continued to observe Goku and Hanna. Now those two looked like they would have made a nice couple if not for the fact that Goku was already married.

Goku was such a gentle person around Hanna that Piccolo got the nagging feeling that the Sayian was developing a little bit of a crush on her or something. The way that he hovered close to her, his posture protective- Yeah, Piccolo could easily see the Sayian crushing on the fragile young woman.

Especially after the incident that happened during their escape from the house earlier.

Chichi had come tearing out of the house screaming like a mad woman with a rocket launcher over her shoulder and tried to shoot Goku down. Of course being hit by a rocket or even bullets was no big deal for the Sayian but he'd had Hanna in his arms and had been so... _furious_ that he'd handed her off to Gohan then grabbed the rocket with one hand and then had dropped down from the sky and walked up to his wife and crushed both the rocket and the gun she'd used then snarled something particularly vicious at her- scaring her back inside the house.

After rejoining the rest of them, he'd taken Hanna from Gohan and blasted off full speed for the closest mountain a few miles away. Not bothering to apologise for Chichi's actions or his own behavior.

Once Hanna had the jacket on and zipped closed Goku stepped to the side a little and asked. "Are you okay Hanna? Chichi's temper tantrum didn't disturb you further did it?"

Hanna picked up the orange and nervously started to peel it as she shook her head no. Quite the contrary Chichi's earlier actions were understandable from her point of veiw. And while she hadn't exactly_ liked_ being shot at by a rocket launcher, she wasn't exactly upset about it either. After all from Chichi's vantage point- she was a threat to her happy home life.

It was why she was going out of her way to make her feel unwelcome. However what Chichi didn't seem to notice was that she was driving a wedge between herself and her family by being so openly hostile. "I'm fine Goku. Stop worrying."

"I'd like too but you're in a weakened state right now because of the bracelet and-" Goku started to say when she cut him off.

"The bracelet isn't an issue anymore, Goku. I've already found a way around it." She said as she finished peeling the orange in her hands and pulled it apart and popped a piece into her mouth and held the rest out to him. Goku gaped at her for a moment as Piccolo came walking up with Gohan and Hanna suddenly found herself surrounded.

"You've really found a way around the bracelet so that you can use your ki?" Piccolo asked in a tone that was both curious and calculating. Hanna nodded and handed half of the orange to Gohan who tore off a slice and giggled as he ate it.

"Figured a way around it the other day but haven't been able to test my theory much because of Chichi."

"Wow, usually it would take weeks to figure something out and that's with more than one person helping. You must be really smart." Goku said as he rubbed his nape with one hand. His expression one of pure amazment. Hanna looked at him with those vivid turqouise eyes of hers and flushed a fetching pink color.

"I'm not that smart but I do okay."

"No. Goku's right you must be clever to find a way around the bracelet's abilities after such a short amount of time." Piccolo said as his lips quirked a little bit before Goku clapped his hands together and asked eagerly,

"Will you show us what you can do? Please? I've been dying to know!"

Hanna looked a little bit started by Goku's excitment but still smiled as she stood up and dusted herself off and walked a few feet away from them and took a deep breath and said, "First thing is first. I have to simulate a feeling of panic. Raise the heart rate and flood my system with adenaline-"


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna's theory about simulating panic turned out to work like a charm. And even though she couldn't simulate panic for longer than five to ten minutes before suffering from the shakes, difficulty to breathe and other things- Goku was more than impressed by her ability to think outside the box. To him, what she had done was a huge achievement.

Even Piccolo and Gohan thought so. Yet they became concerned when she collapsed during her sparring match with Goku and nearly cracked her skull open on a rock before he could grab her.

Yet once he had his hands on her he wasted no time in pulling her against his chest and holding her there before scooping her up and carrying her over to a nice shadey tree a few feet away and setting her down under it to rest as Gohan and Piccolo stopped their sparring to come and check on her and make sure that she was okay.

"S-Sor-ry Go-ku-" Hanna stuttered as she shook. Goku didn't say anything at first. Instead he busied himself with making her comfortable and even checked a few of the bruises she'd gotten from their sparring to make sure that they weren't hurting her then smoothed her dark hair back from her ashen face and forced himself to smile as Piccolo shed his cape and handed it to him.

"Don't worry about it. You found a way around the bracelet sucking your ki, that alone is something to be proud of. So just rest here and try to stop shaking so much." Goku said gently as he wrapped Piccolo's cape around her shoulders then moved back away from her as Gohan knelt down and asked if she was okay.

Hanna gave him a wane smile and reached out a shakey hand and ruffled his hair. Goku and Piccolo observed the two for a moment, both of them frowning before Piccolo said, "I don't think that she should do that again." Goku looked at his friend and sighed as he lifted a hand to run a finger along his left eyebrow.

Yeah, he didn't really think that Hanna should simulate panic just to access her ki again either. It just took so much out of her. And the cons far outweighed the pros. Still he felt that there had to be some way- a better way around the power suppressor without having her collapse.

"I think you may be right. I doubt her body could handle doing that again. Should I give her a Senzu bean or something?"

"I'm not sure it would work on her."

"She's so pale-"

"She's dangerously close to suffering a stroke or heart attack. You'd be pale too." Piccolo pointed out as Gohan tucked the white cape around her again and then stood up and walked over.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked in a worried tone. Goku put his hand on top of his son's head and lightly ran his fingers through his dark hair in a soothing manner.

"She'll be fine Gohan. She just has to wait until the adrenaline in her system is gone." Goku said gently. Gohan looked up at him with a small frown but nodded his head and didn't say anthing more. Goku and Piccolo exchanged a look then turned and moved a little further away from Hanna and called out for Gohan to join them.

The three sparred for what felt like hours before stopping to rest during which time Goku went to check on Hanna. He found her curled up on her side under the tree with Piccolo's cape half draped, half tangled around her, one corner clutched tightly in her hand as she slept.

He dropped down to a squat next to her and rested one of his elbows on his knee and settled his chin in his palm and observed her for a moment.

Her color looked better, though she was still too pale for his liking. And he noted that she was no longer shaking, she was a completely relaxed. He reached out with his other hand without shifting his position or giving up his chin prop and lightly brushed a stray strand of dark hair back from her cheek. "I bet this is the most you've slept in the past three days, hmm." He said more to himself than anyone else.

Hanna twitched and clutched Piccolo's cape tighter in her hand and groaned before going quiet again. Her sleep continued undesturbed for the next hour or so after their small break, until it was time to go back to the house. Goku was reluctant to take Hanna back home with him and asked Piccolo if he wanted to take her to Kami's lookout instead.

That way she wouldn't be singled out and bullied by Chichi any longer and while Piccolo thought it was a good idea- he also thought it a bad idea since Kami would learn certain...details so that he could better drive him insane.

They thought about taking Hanna to Bulma's but after having Gohan tell them that Vegeta was staying there, they sighed and shook their heads and went ahead back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

By dinner time that night Goku was in a horrible mood, and it showed as Piccolo sat down across from him at the dinner table and looked around at the other two males. Hanna was nowhere to be seen and Chichi was banging stuff around in the kitchen.

Goku was so tense that he looked ready to snap at any moment and Gohan...was strangely quiet and avoiding eye contact. Just what the hell had that damned woman said to put everyone in such a mood? Piccolo wondered before mouthing, "Where's Hanna?" to Goku.

The Sayian shifted in his seat and mouthed back a response. "Upstairs. Chichi locked her in the guest room and said that she wasn't getting anything for dinner for running off with us. You should have heard her screaming Piccolo, she called Hanna a hussy and a slut and a good for nothing-" Piccolo put a hand up to cut him off and turned a little bit in his seat as Chichi walked up with a dish and set it on the table.

The namek took a moment to look the woman over before spotting the key to the guest room attached to the woman's apron by a small thin wire and waited for her to walk off before mouthing. "That's it. I've had enough. I'm busting that girl out of here."

Goku's frown eased a little bit as he nodded and motioned to Gohan and mouthed back, "Take Gohan with you. I don't want him here when his mother explodes."

Piccolo nodded his head and the next time Chichi came to lay out a dish, he quickly and carefully grabbed the key and snapped the thin wire attaching it to the woman's apron and then cleared his throat and politely excused himself and left the dining room to 'wash his hands'. Several seconds after he excused himself Gohan mentioned that he forgot to wash his hands too and quickly jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the room earning a suspicous look from his mother.

"Well, that was odd. Usually he washes his hands without being reminded."

"He must want to spend a little extra time with Piccolo since he said he was planning to leave soon." Goku said, not really caring if he had just half lied to his wife. The woman's damned temper tantrums were beginning to get on his nerves.

"Oh, I see. Well I hope they have a nice little chat."

"I'm sure that they will." Goku said absently.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Piccolo opened the door to the guest room expecting Hanna to be ready to be furious and ready to go. And almost tripped over his own feet when he saw her sitting in the floor, leaning back against the bed playing with a small silver chain with two gold bands. One plain with a wide band and the other thin with a heart shaped diamond with little flowers etched into the band.

She stuffed the chain down the front of her shirt and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"And where exactly will I stay?"

"I'll take you to Roshi's place or even the lookout. I don't care anymore. I just can't continue standing by and letting Chichi do this crap to you."

"It isn't your problem Piccolo."

The namek growled as he bared his fangs and walked over to her and grasped her wrist and hauled her to her feet and said in a feirce tone. "Like hell it isn't. Her _hostility_ is hurting you! And I won't stand for it any more." He let go of her wrist and cleared his throat and said in a softer tone. "Now grab what things you had when you first came here and lets go."

Hanna looked at him then down at herself. She was more or less wearing what she'd come with. And she didn't have anything else so what exactly did he expect her to grab? A lamp? A table? The blankets from the bed?

"Ummm, Piccolo-"

"Oh for the love of god." Piccolo growled as he grabbed her wrist again as Gohan came slinking into the room looking paranoid.

"I think dad is going to distract mom. We better-"

"What do you mean your dad is going to distract your mom?" Hanna asked curiously.

"We're breaking out." Piccolo explained as he maintained his grip on her wrist. Hanna blinked at them and face palmed. God save her from stupid men and their ideas.

"I'm not going anywhere-"

"Yes- you are." Both Piccolo and Gohan said in unison without raising their voices the slightest bit. Both scowling at her. Hanna blinked at their expressions and just to piss them off smiled and reached out and pinched their cheeks and cooed at them.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Both the namek and the twelve year old _growled_ like animals at her and lightly smacked her hands away from them as she giggled. Piccolo and Gohan flushed, wondering what it was about women that made them blush all the time as Piccolo cleared his throat again and grabbed Hanna around the waist, startling her as her feet came up off of the floor as he headed over to the window with Gohan on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I'm so slow on updating some of my stuff. I hurt myself the other day and have been typing one handed for the past day or so since burning myself while cooking. Honest to god, I've suffered bad burns before but never anything to the point where I couldn't move my fingers or hand without crying.

That's what I get for spacing out I guess.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Piccolo took Hanna to the lookout after a lengthy argument with Gohan on the pros and cons of taking her (a pretty, single girl) to Master Roshi (a pervert in his eighties) whom would hit on anything with an ample bust and a nice ass. And after Gohan told Piccolo in excrusiating detail what would happen to Hanna there- Piccolo became aware of two things.

1) He'd have to talk to Goku about having the 'talk' with Gohan since his detail in the conversation led the namek to believe that he was starting to notice girls in a big way.

And 2) He'd have to box the boys ears for contributing so much to the conversation. _Period. _

But the boy had a point. And while Piccolo could trust Roshi to half assed protect Hanna. He couldn't trust him not to cop a feel at any given opertunity.

So to say that Piccolo wasn't looking forward to what Kami might say to him would be an understatement. He kept imagining Kami saying something along the lines of, 'Bringing women home already, my but children grow up so fast these days.'

_I swear if he says anything like that I'll throw him off of the lookout. _Piccolo thought as his feet touched down on the pristine white marble littered with flower beds full of plants and trees and shifted his grip on Hanna's shivering body.

He and Gohan had wrapped her up in his cape a while ago when she had started to show signs of being cold, worried that she might start suffering hypothermia. He looked down at the woman's face and frowned as Gohan landed just behind him and walked up. "Is she okay?"

Piccolo frowned a bit more. "I dunno." He shifted his hold on her again and freed one hand so that he could pat her cheek. The contact of his skin against her cold cheek seemed to startle her. She jerked a little bit and looked up at him.

"You okay?"

Hanna nodded her head slightly and he shifted his hold on her again and put her down as Kami and Mr. Popo came out of the large temple like building a few hundred feet away with identical looks of surprise on their faces. "Piccolo! Gohan!" Mr. Popo cried happily as he ran over to them and quickly hugged Gohan then let him go so that he could hug Piccolo but stopped as soon as he saw Hanna.

A few feet away Kami did the same, a curious expression crossing his face before he quickly masked it. "Oh my Piccolo who is that?" Popo asked curiously as Hanna tried to hide herself behind the namek.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Popo. I can see that you're still as curious as a kitten." Piccolo said in a rumbling tone as he turned his head to glance down at Hanna. He had an idea of why she was trying to hide herself- figuring that it could either be because she held the dragonballs of her time line within her or perhaps she was shy around people she'd never met before.

Or maybe it was a combination of both of those things. He half turned his body, and hooked a clawed hand around Hanna's nape and held her in place as he said cheerfully. "This is my new friend, Hanna."

"Oh my-" Kami said, earning a dark look from his younger self as he slapped his hands over his mouth and tried to suppress the urge to say anythng else. So this was the girl that the boy from the future had said was Piccolo's future wife... He felt just a little bit embarrassed about meeting her so soon. Especially when he didn't know the specifics of certain things such as her current relationship with Piccolo.

Should he have one room prepared for them to share or- Kami mentally shook himself from his gutter like thinking. _You've been trapped up here without proper companionship for too long Kami. Now for the love of all things holy- Behave!_ He thought as he gave the girl a pleasant smile. "Hello child, did you have a long journey?"

Hanna looked a little taken aback by his question. Or maybe it was something else about his demeanor that had taken her aback. He didn't know for sure. But he caught the somewhat wary look she gave him before smiling awkwardly. Giving him the impression that aside from being nervous, she was hiding something.

Kami glanced at Piccolo and Gohan, noting the protective posture of their bodies and decided not to question her on what she was keeping from them while the two were around. The last thing he needed was his younger self to go into a bezerkers rage and blow up the lookout with Gohan acting as his backup.

"Longer than you know." She said in a raspy voice as her lips curved up a little bit as Piccolo growled and said.

"She was staying at Goku's but Chichi was hurting her-"

Kami looked surprised and was about to offer to look her over for wounds when Gohan pipped up, "Yeah, mom went super crazy when dad brought her home with us and called her names and pulled her hair and even locked her in the guest room and refused to give her anything for dinner! Dad's really mad about it and we decided to bust her out before mom could do any more damage."

Kami sighed and looked a little bit relieved. Physical pain he knew how to deal with. Scratches, bruises and broken bones were easy to fix. But emotional abuse was another thing entirely. He wasn't all that sure how to help. Piccolo must have known what he was thinking because he slipped his hand from the girl's neck and walked over and bumped his shoulder against Kami's and said in a whispered tone.

"It doesn't take much Kami. She's actually a pretty well off person mentally. Just offer her a place to stay and some food. The rest will take care of itself."

"Oh yes of course-" Kami said before clearing his throat and saying. "Hanna dear, would you like to stay here for a while?"

The girl looked nervous again for a moment then scratched her cheek and said awkwardly. "As long as I'm not putting you out- then I don't think I'd mind. I've kind of always wanted to meet you."

Kami smiled at her and clapped his hands together. "Alright, that's settled. Go with Mr. Popo to the kitchen to get somethng to eat and you and I will have a nice visit before bed."

Hanna looked like she wanted to say something to him, but instead just nodded her head as Mr. Popo took one of her hands and started to lead her away with Gohan quick on their heels. No doubt hungry from missing dinner. Leaving Kami and Piccolo alone together.

"She seems like a very nice young lady." Kami said in a soft tone. Piccolo made a noncommental sound and nodded his head.

"She is compared to most of the human women I've met. She's very quiet, calm, even tempered-"

"You sound like you like her Piccolo."

"Yeah... I guess I sort of do." Piccolo said gently, his lips curved up in a small smile. Kami looked at him and gaped for a moment before pulling himself together and looking away again. It wouldn't do to have Piccolo see him gape at him. He might kick his legs out from under him or something. Still, the elderly Guardian was surprised to even hear Piccolo admit such a thing considering that the younger man had always thought that liking someone was the same as being weak.


	13. Chapter 13

My grandmother was taken to the hospital earlier. It seems like she's just a hairbreath away from dying now. She's suffering from conjestive heart failure, phenomia, a kidney infection and keeps going into A-phib.

So starting tomorrow I'll be sitting with her up at the hospital until she's either let go or dies.

*sigh* I hate my life.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"They've been in the bathroom a long time, Goku. Do you think that something is wrong?" Chichi asked as she set the last dish down on the dining room table and straightened her spine. Goku said nothing as he picked up his drink and took a sip of the grape flavored soda that he had decided to have with his dinner. He knew that Piccolo, Gohan and Hanna were long gone by now.

He'd been silently tracking their every move from the house to the lookout and after having a few choice words with his wife he planned to grab his over night bag and go join them. He didn't want to be in this house any longer than necessary.

He set his drink down and swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. "I'm sure that they're fine. Why don't we start eating without them." He suggested calmly.

Chichi looked at him and then glanced back at the door and sighed. "Wait one second. I need...to go check something." She started to walk out of the room when Goku sighed and got up out of his chair and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards the table.

"Hey! Goku, let go! I need to go check-"

"You need to go check and see if Hanna is still in her prison. Well forget it. You're not leaving my sight until we've had a chat about your harsh behavior towards Hanna and how it's making everyone else miserable." Goku snapped as he used his free hand to pull out her chair and then pushed her down in it and stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling.

Chichi was quiet for a moment as everything seemed to finally click together in her mind. "Hanna's gone." It wasn't a question. Merely a confirmation of what he knew she was thinking, spoken out loud. He nodded his head curtly. His scowl still firmly in place.

"And so is Piccolo and Gohan."

"Where did they go?" Chichi asked in a deadly calm tone that he recognised as the calm before the storm.

"I'm not telling." Goku said stubbornly as his wife tilted her head back and looked up at him with a furious expression on her face.

"Then let's count down the number of places that they could have gone too. Bulma's is out due to the fact that Vegita is there and you don't want her exposed to him-" Goku opened his mouth to say something. Maybe deny what she had just said but snapped his mouth closed again when he realised that she was right. Part of the whole reason he'd brought her home was to avoid having her fall into Vegita's hands. Especially since she held the eternal dragon within her. "You wouldn't send her to Roshi's. He'd hump her leg the second she walked through the door and while you trust Krillan, he lives with the old fart and has some questionable habits himself. So the only place they could have gone is to the lookout."

"You're wrong. Piccolo and Gohan are both like me, they both excell at surviving in the wilderness so they don't have to be at the lookout. They could have taken her anywhere in the world to get her away from you." He meant his words to hurt her, to get her to realise that she was torturing someone who had never done _anything_ to deserve her resentment. But Chichi was as stubborn as he was at times.

_Now_ just happened to be one of those times.

She growled at him, challenging him to say anything more and he growled back. The sound vibrating in his chest and filling the room with the chilling sound. Chichi looked taken aback for a moment. Like she was surprised that he was actually standing up to her. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise. He'd been dying to tell her to get out of his home for years now.

He hated that nasty temper of hers. That vicious mouth that always spat insults. He _despised_ this woman.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I was busy with my grandmother. However last week on the 29th she finally passed on and while I'm still reeling from that, I'm also trying to fall into my old routines again.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

An hour after Goku and Chichi started arguing, Goku announced to his wife of almost thireteen years that he was sick of her and her rotten personality. He stated very calmly that she could have the house, but he was taking Gohan because he didn't want her exposing their son to more or her nastiness. He told her that Gohan could visit but only if he wanted too.

Then he packed a duffle bag for himself and his son and then he left the house. Leaving Chichi stunned speechless at the table looking as if her whole world had just ended.

He didn't bother using the instant transmission technique he'd learned. Instead he decided to fly to Kami's lookout, feeling that the fresh air would calm his temper. After all Hanna had probably had all she could take of other people's tempers at the moment and he didn't want to show up pissed. Not when he needed to be calm so that he could think.

Besides if he showed up at the lookout with his ki spiked- Piccolo, Gohan, Hanna and Kami might all attack him thinking that he was an enemy. He tried meditative breathing while he flew, which helped calm him a little bit. Until...

He realised that Chichi might at this very moment be trying to locate Gohan and Hanna. Undoubtedly because she felt she had more of a right to their son than he did and she might also be angry enough about Hanna's escape to possibly _blame_ her for their marriage ending.

And if she blamed Hanna for that then what would she do to her if she found her? _Dammit, I hope Piccolo and Kami are up to the task of hiding her until I reach them. I don't want that harpy anywhere near my Hanna- _Goku thought possessively before comming to a sudden stop in mid air as he ran one hand through his dark spikey hair and muttering, "Wait. Where did that thought come from?"

Hanna wasn't his. So why was he starting to think of her as his?

He didn't understand. He had just gotten out of his marriage with Chichi and it wasn't even legal yet, so he couldn't start thinking of Hanna as his. Otherwise Chichi will feel as if she were right about Hanna. And not only that but Hanna was Piccolo's, his second best friends, future wife.

So he couldn't start sniffing around her as if she were in season, Piccolo would take exception to his actions and decide to defend her honor through physical force. And while Goku would logically know that he deserved the beating he may not be able to stop himself from striking back. Viciously.

_I can't let that happen. Piccolo is far to important to me and my son to do anything so rash. _Not to mention that he had no idea what doing something like that to the namekian would do to Hanna since she held the dragonballs within her. It was entirely possible that if anything happened to Piccolo then Hanna would die too. Perhaps even disappear with the dragonballs.

Suddenly feeling more anxious than angry Goku started flying again, this time applying super human speeds that would strip a normal person's bones of their flesh.

He needed to see Hanna. He _needed_ to make sure that she was okay. Then at some point within the next few days he needed to take her to see Bulma and have some tests run to see how the dragonballs affected her. And find out if she was at risk of dying if anything happened to Kami or Piccolo.

(******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Hanna set her fork down and picked up the napkin that Kami had handed to her just a moment ago when he and Piccolo had sat down to keep her and Gohan company, and wiped her mouth with it while trying to recall if it was proper etiquette to wipe one's mouth with linen. But since Kami and Popo didn't seem upset by her using it then she supposed that it was okay.

"Hanna would you like something else to eat?" Popo asked politely as she dropped her hand away from her mouth and then started to pile her three plates on top of one another.

"Uh, no thank you. I couldn't possibly eat anymore." Hanna said as she placed her fork and knife on top of her small pile of plates and started to stand up to take her dishes into the kitchen when Piccolo grasped her wrist and stopped her.

"There's no need for you to do that, Hanna. You're a guest here."

"Which is exactly why I should wash my own dishes. It's only right since Mr. Popo cooked." Hanna said gently as she bent down a little bit so that she and Piccolo were face to face. Piccolo stiffened a little bit at her closeness, being unused to the females of the human species being so close to him made him feel overly self conscious and awkward. Maybe even a little bit shy.

Which was why he flushed a little bit and let go of Hanna to let her do as she liked. It wasn't like she was hurting anyone with her manners anyways. In fact Mr. Popo seemed to enjoy having some company with him while he washed the dishes from Gahan's massive meal.


	15. Chapter 15

Hanna had just finished rinsing the last dish and reached for the towel to dry it off when a large green hand beat her to it. Startled she looked up at the person standing behind her and caught a peculiar look from Piccolo before he blanked his expression and said softly, "I'll get this."

"Oh...thank you-" Hanna said awkwardly as she handed him the plate while wondering how he had managed to sneak up behind her with so little effort. Piccolo took the plate from her grasp and used his hip to sort of bump her out of the way in a playful manner before she asked, "Where is Gohan?"

"Asleep. If he doesn't want me to box his ears, that is." Piccolo said with a wry smile, his tone teasing.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Maybe it was the fact that the oppressive mood that Chichi had had them living under for the past few days- was finally gone. Or maybe he was just trying to re establish a bond that he wasn't even sure really existed.

He didn't know, and at the moment he simply couldn't bring himself to care.

He finished with the dish and set it and the towel aside and was about to ask Hanna if she'd like a tour when Popo poked his head into the kitchen. "Ah, Miss Hanna! I have your room ready for you as well as a change of clothes if you would like to take this time to freshen up."

Hanna and Piccolo both turned to look and the little jinn. Piccolo adopted a bemused look while Hanna grasped a strand of hair and subtely sniffed at it as if wondering if she stank of BO. It would have been cute if the action hadn't been so amusing.

As it was Piccolo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing while Mister Popo simply ignored the action in an effort to be polite as he waited for Hanna to say 'yay' or 'nay' to the idea of freshening up.

Finally after a hearbeat or so of awkward silence Hanna cleared her throat and took a tiny step forward. "Uh actually freshening up would be nice..."

"Splendid! Please follow me." Popo chirped happily as Hanna politely excused herself from Piccolo's side and followed Popo out of the room. Unaware of the dark eyes watching her as she walked away.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Popo took Hanna through the lookout room by room, and by the time he finally showed her where her room was- she knew that she was thoroughly lost. She also felt more winded than she should have due to the bracelet. So when Popo left her alone to explore her room and see if it was to her liking, the first thing she did was flop down on the nearest piece of furniture and wait until she got some strength back before bothering to look around.

The room was white marble, and impressively large with a domed ceiling. It had a nice walkin closet that had been opened to draw her attention to it. A large queen sized bed with emerald green satin sheets with gold embroidery.

And there in the center of the bed was a white satin halter style dress that would fall to her ankles once she had it on and there, lying on the bed next to it was three carved mother of pearl pieces with little snap closures and what looked like little diamonds imbedded in them. _What the- _Hanna wondered as she got up and walked over to the bed and picked one of the pieces up.

It was a necklace, the little carvings etched into the stone taking the shape of flowers. It was so beautiful, delicate, and feminine. Everything that she had once been before the androids had taken Goku and the kids from her, that it hurt to look at it.

Placing the piece aside along with the other two pieces, she grabbed up the dress and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up. Hoping that she'd be able to put everything from her mind for a little while.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Compassionate eyes watched the short scene from a crystal ball as aged green hands gripped the staff that he used to walk with. Son Hanna. He'd never thought he'd live to see the day he'd see her in the flesh yet here she was, on his lookout. And with the dragonballs sealed away inside of her no less! _How extraordinary._ He thought as he turned away from the crystal just in time to keep from being caught spying on the woman as Popo brought him his evening tea.

"Sorry for the wait Kami. But I had to show Miss Hanna where she could sleep." Kami waved his apology off, understanding full well that the woman had been exhausted.

"Don't apologize for something so trivial, Popo." Kami said as his companion put a small chalk white tea cup with blue and gold butterflies on it, down on a table in the middle of the room.

"But Kami- I know that you can't relax at night without your tea."

"Oh pish, that isn't important. Beside's I'd much rather Hanna was taken care of first."

Popo smiled fondly. "She is a pleasant young lady, isn't she? And her manners! If I were a guessing man, I would say that she must have been taught young."

"Yes. She probably was..." Kami said as he picked up the tea cup and took a small sip, his expression calculating.

"What are you thinking about?" Popo asked as Kami finished off his tea and set the cup back down then made his way back over to the crystal and waved a hand over it to see what he wanted to see.

In this case what he saw was Hanna laying on her back on her bed, the white satin dress clinging to her body like a second skin, her long black hair, still damp from showering- fanning out around her head and shoulders. Kami smiled faintly in amusement, thinking that the silly girl was going to catch a cold when he saw something entering her room from one of the windows.

Tensing he was about to run out of the room to aid the woman when he saw the familiar silhouette of Piccolo standing over Hanna's bed. Puzzled about what the younger namek could be doing, Kami held his breath and waited.

Piccolo shook his head and quickly unclipped his cape and draped it over Hanna's sleeping form. Then once that was done he grabbed several cushy pillows and stuffed one under her head and stuffed the others around her shoulders to make her more comfortable. Once that was done he turned and walked back over to the window and disappeared.

Kami exhaled the breath he'd been holding a second before Popo said, "My. I never knew that Piccolo could be so awkwadly cute before." Kami face palmed and quickly hissed.

"Quiet! Don't let him hear you say that!"


	16. Chapter 16

Goku stepped foot on the lookout just twenty minutes after Piccolo had started to meditate, and dropped his duffle bag so that he could stretch his shoulders and back a bit as the namek cracked one dark eye open to look at him. "You escaped, I see."

The sayian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and gave an almost uncharacteristic smile. "Was there any doubt?"

"If she was using rocket launchers again, yeah, just a bit." Piccolo said as he opened his other eye and with a sigh unfolded his large body so that he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest when Goku asked,

"How's Hanna?"

"Well fed, cleaned up, dressed like a queen and sound asleep in her room."

"And Gohan? How's he?" Goku asked almost tentatively. As if he were worried about what his son thought of him now. Piccolo could understand why Goku was bothering to ask him about the situation between himself and Chichi. He could even understand why he was asking how Gohan was feeling about it.

But he really needn't have bothered.

Gohan was nothing but understanding about the situation with Hanna, his mother and father. He understood that Goku was just trying to protect Hanna from his mother. He even understood that his mother's abuse was starting to become too much for Hanna- So he wasn't asking many questions. And he didn't even seem bothered by the fact that his parents may split up.

All in all, Piccolo thought the boy was taking things rather well.

"Gohan is...fine Goku. I think deep down he's known that Chichi's behavior would drive a wedge between you all. So I think he's been mentally preparing himself for a long time." Piccolo said honestly while trying to put Goku at ease.

The saiyan nodded his head and bent down to grab the duffle bag when he noticed that Piccolo wasn't wearing his cape despite the slight chill in the air currents. "Hey what happened to you're cape?" Goku blurted out of the blue, his expression curious as Piccolo instantly stiffened and flushed a vivid red then growled,

"None of your damn business!"

Goku snagged the strap for the duffle bag and then looked back at Piccolo and smirked. Ah, so that's how it was. Piccolo had offered his cape to Hanna. How cute. He thought as he straightened his spine and was about to rib the namek about his blush when Kami came walking out of the large white marble building, and lifted a hand and waved him over.

Never one to ignore a summoning, especially when it could be for something important, he waved bye to Piccolo with one last comment and walked away as Piccolo snarled a few oaths at his back. Amusing him even more.

It amused Kami too if the look on his face was any indication at all. However both of them sobered as soon as they met up and shook hands, both exchanging greetings. "Goku, it's good to see you again my friend."

"It's good to see you again too Kami. You're in good health I hope."

"Yes. In very good health. You wouldn't believe what a mother hen Piccolo can be-" Goku reached out and hooked a finger in the collar of Kami's silk robes and pulled him back...just enough to avoid being partially blown up as an energy blast hit the building just a foot or so from them and showered the two in small pebbles and stones as Piccolo roared in anger.

_"I am not a mother hen!" _Goku released Kami who stood there gaping at the huge dent in the wall of his home while Goku let out a low whistle. _Wow, talk_ _about_ _temper tantrums._ Goku thought, bemused, as he called out.

"Careful next time Piccolo! You might actually hit him!"

"That's what I was trying to do this time!" The pissed off namek shouted back, earning a snort of laughter from the sayian as Kami finally managed to pull himself together enough to get over the shock of nearly being killed by his other half long enough to bare his fangs at Piccolo.

Then grabbed Goku's arm and started dragging the man along behind him, surprising the sayian since it must have taken quite a bit of strength to do so and Kami was just a bit old and fragile. Or at least that's how he had always seemed.

Until now.

"You sneaky devil-" Goku said in an amazed tone that had Kami turning his head to look at him, his expression innocent.

"What are you- Oh, pay no attention to this Goku. I may be old but I can drag people around like I used to as a youth. But never mind that, I have some things to talk to you about."

"Like what?" Goku asked, seriously hoping that he wasn't going to wind up off planet again. Now that he had left Chichi, Gohan was going to need him more than ever and he refused to let his son grow up feeling as if his father was a total stranger.


	17. Chapter 17

Goku shifted in the seat across from Kami with a disgruntled look on his face. Trying to take in everything that the elderly namek had just explained to him. But it was a bit hard. He didn't understand how he could have managed to marry another woman, have two more kids- then die in an attack when his wife had needed him the most.

But since he was being such a doubting Tom, Kami had had to resort to summoning Ba-Ba and her crystal ball from the netherworld to show him everything starting from his second wedding, to his children's births, to how they had died.

Goku had watched quietly until the end before getting up and starting to walk out of Kami's private chambers, needing to see Hanna and speak to her himself when he was grabbed by Piccolo whom had been eavesedropping outside of the room. "Hold it Goku-" The namekian said as Goku half twisted around to glare at him.

After what he had just seen, he did_ not_ want to be lectured by Piccolo. "Let go Piccolo," Goku said in a warning tone. Piccolo slowly shook his head no, his expression determined as he said,

"Just calm down. The last thing Hanna needs is for you to storm into her room pissed because you blame her-" Goku let out a low feral sound and swipped at his friend's hand. _How dare he_, Goku thought angrily. How dare Piccolo think that he blamed Hanna for not being able to protect their future children! It wasn't her fault. He'd seen her try to protect them and suffer greatly for it.

Hell she had almost died for her efforts.

No, if anyone was to blame- it was him. _He_ was the reason she had almost died. The reason that their children had died. He hadn't been there to save them until it was too late.

Goku tugged on his wrist a few times, trying to slip free of Piccolo's grasp. But the nemekian's grip on him was too strong. Making Goku wonder if Piccolo was drawing on some of Kami's strength to hold onto him. "Dammit Piccolo!" Goku growled in frustration before trying to kick him. It didn't work. Piccolo merely grasped his ankle with his other hand and looked at him as if to ask, _'Well? What will you do now?'_ Frustrating Goku even further.

"I swear to god Piccolo- the second you let go of me I'm ripping off your arms and legs!" Goku snarled and was startled when the namek let go of him then grabbed the front of his gi and promptly threw him off of the lookout and shouted.

"Go fly around and cool your head!" Then muttered in a much softer tone. "Idiot monkey." As he quietly walked away. He needed to place himself between Goku and Hanna just in case the dumbass decided to come back and bust a nut or something.

Moving stealthily through the silent halls, he made his way to Hanna's bedroom to find the door slightly ajar and the girl peering out with a sleepy look on her face. It took her a moment to detect his presence, but the moment she did he found himself giving her a small forced smile and a wave. "Piccolo-" Hanna said in a groggy tone before asking, "Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Everything is fine," Piccolo said as he made his way over to her and gently laid his clawed hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Goku was just venting because his marriage to Chi Chi has ended."

Hanna gave him a shocked look, then glanced down at her bare feet. No doubt trying to hide her expression from him as she muttered, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's Goku and Chi Chi's problem to work out and has absolutely nothing to do with you." Hanna continued to look down at her feet as she thought. _I'm not so sure you're right Piccolo._


	18. Chapter 18

**_I'm beginning to think that my stories suck or something..._**

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Goku couldn't have been more irritated if he tried.

His mind was still reeling from the over abundance of information he had learned from Kami a little while ago. He'd had another family. A wife. Two more children. A peculiar ache formed in his chest as he felt a surge of both pride and pain upon knowing their fate.

Espcially Hanna's.

It must have been so hard for her to live on after their children and his future self had died. Her body and mind marred by the scars of the fight that had taken them from her.

_I wonder if she hates me deep down... _Goku thought as he used his instant transmission to move himself from falling through the air, to Hanna's private chambers. He _needed_ to talk to her. Whether Piccolo liked it or not, didn't matter to him. Just like facing the namekian's wrath didn't matter to him. He needed to discuss the future with her.

_Their future. _And to hell with Piccolo's bastard ways.

His feet touched down on the white marbel floor of Hanna's room and he blinked. Compared to his usual accomodations when he stayed at the lookout, Kami had gone all out for her. Everything in the room practically screamed _female_.

From the bed. To the vanity with bottles of perfumes and cosmetics. To the closet full of beautiful colorful silk and satin clothing with matching shoes. Hell, she even had a trinket box full of rare and expensive pearls, gems, and metals.

Everything that a young woman could want... He scanned the room again and felt an unfamiliar surge of jealousy churning in his gut and used the tip of his tongue to wet his lips as he wondered where she was. The door opened and Hanna was pushed through by a large green hand, looking disgruntled and he smiled as the door promptly closed behind her.

Ah he loved being able to mask his presence from others. He especially loved being able to mask his presence from Piccolo.

It made things so much easier for him to do what he needed to do.

She looked at the door as if she'd like to kick it... Or the person whom had pushed her into the room, in the shin before noticing him standing there quietly observing her.

"Goku. What are you doing-" She started to ask as he finally moved and walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pulling her up against his body and stared over her head broodingly.

It was funny.

Up until a moment ago he had been almost certain of what he had wanted to say but now that he saw her, dressed in one of Kami's creations- the scars on her body standing out in stark contrast against soft unblemished skin- he had lost his ability to think much less speak. So he had done the only thing that he had been able to think of.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her until his mind kicked back into gear. "I'm sorry for stopping by so late. Especially since you must be tired-"

Hanna looked up at him, her turqouise eyes studying him. "Uh, no, that's okay," She said gently and Goku found his mind wandering briefly. Wondering if she had a temper. God he'd bet she was lovely when she was angry. "If you need to talk or something, I'm all ears." She said as he mentally shook himself.

Now was not the time to be thinking of things such as her temper. He'd come here to speak with her. So why the hell was he finding it so damn hard to utter a word?

"Actually I do need to speak to you about something," He finally said as he looked down at her, his dark eyes worried. He didn't know how to touch on the subject he'd come to speak of tactfully. And he didn't want to hurt her by simply saying what was on his mind. That would be cruel. "And... I'm not sure how to bring it up without pouring salt on the open wound, so to speak."

He felt her fingers grip his shirt as she looked down and said in a small shakey voice laced with pain, "You found out."

"I found out," Goku said in a low growling tone that made Hanna shiver. "But in my defense I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Kami." Hanna made a humming sound but didn't look at him as she pushed aganist his chest in an attempt to escape him. Goku noted the slight action and released her, only because he knew that she couldn't outrun him anyways.

"I see. So he's the one that told you."

"Yeah. He felt that I should know if nothing else." Goku said as Hanna sighed tiredly and sat down on the bed with her head bowed, her long dark hair slipping into her face. Hiding it from his view.

Hanna took a deep shuddering breath then another. Trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to slip down her pale cheeks when Goku's face appeared in front of hers and his large hands reached out and framed her face. His calloused thumbs gently wiping away the moisture gathering along her eyelids. "Hanna, I didn't come here to hurt you or make you cry. I just want to know what you want to do from here."

"I don't understand what you mean-" Goku made a low growling sound in the back of his throat and slipped one hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her forward and gave her a quick punishing kiss on the mouth before letting her go and saying,

"I think you do understand Hanna. I think you do..." Then used his instant transmission to disappear from her room and go to where his son was sleeping. The second he was there he sucked in a ragged breath, trying to control his emotions like he usually did. But there was something about the innocence of Hanna's words- her expression- that simply drove all rational thought from his mind.

Glancing down at Gohan who lay snoring on the far corner of the bed in his simple purple gi, Goku smiled faintly and pulled off his over shirts then his boots and did something that he hadn't done since Gohan had been a little boy.

He crawled into bed next to his son and laid a hand on his chest and softly hummed until he fell into an exhausted sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were already up the next morning, practicing their fighting techniques out on each other when Hanna came out of her room wearing a long sleeved grey and black shirt and a pair of jeans. Her long dark hair was up in a twist held in place by a hair clip and she seemed to have a distant look on her face as she slowly made her way out into the open.

Almost as if she were worried she might distract the three as they worked.

She needn't have worried much about that. Goku and Piccolo had already noticed her. Where as Gohan probably sensed her, but wasn't paying attention to her due to the fact that he was still a kid. Something that Goku was grateful for. He didn't want to have an awkward conversation with his son in the near future about lusting after his step mother.

That would just be weird.

Piccolo came at him and threw a punch that Goku easily blocked then used his leg to try and sweep the namek's legs out from under him. He only succeeded in tripping him up a little bit as Gohan charged him from behind as Goku sensed Kami out and about.

_He's probably looking for Hanna-_ Goku thought in amusement as the guardian of the earth appeared and made his way to Hanna's side and offered to show her the way to the dining area so that she could eat something for breakfast while they worked out.

And though Goku knew it was a polite invitation, he still felt this odd sudden insane need to growl in annoyance, which cost him since Piccolo finally managed to land a punch on him- knocking him flat on his ass. Which wasn't a smart move for the namek since something in Goku's mind was straining to break free.

His eyes flashed blue a few times as the lookout trembled and parts of it started to break apart, startling Piccolo and Gohan who both looked at him as if he had lost his mind as Hanna slipped away from Kami and ran over to the three and snapped Goku out of it with a smack to the back of the head that had him half twisting around to look at her wide eyed.

Hanna had a similar expression on her face, though it was now almost completely devoid of color and he could see that she was shaking a bit. "H-Hanna-" He started to say that he was sorry. He hadn't meant to do that. He knew that going super sayian was dangerous- it caused his mind to go predatory. To almost become unhinged.

And going super sayian on the lookout- against his friend and his son during practice no less- was beyond dangerous. For gods sake, he could have killed one or even both of them!

He looked away from Hanna, his expression horrified as he looked at first his son then Piccolo as he took several calming breaths and pushed back the feeling from before and then quickly shot to his feet and moved away from the three people he knew were the most important in his life.

Walking quickly across the stone floor, with one shaking hand over his mouth. His stomach cramping as bile burned the back of his throat. _I think I'm going to_ _be sick._ He thought as he caught Kami looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Goku-" The guardian started to say as the man brushed past him without stopping or looking up.

Instead Goku simply snapped, "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Sounding like a sulking child. But he couldn't help it, he didn't dare examine what had happened just now too closely or it would drive him mad.

Hanna, Piccolo and Gohan watched him leave silently when Hanna started to move away from them. Moving quickly, Piccolo's hand shot out and grasped one of her hands, pulling her to a stop as she turned her head to glance at him. He set his jaw and shook his head no, slowly. Trying to warn her off going after Goku in his present state.

He didn't know much about super sayian's, but from what he had seen from Goku- he wasn't in his right mind. So a little time to cool off would be for the best. "Leave him be for now Hanna." Piccolo said in a rough tone as he slowly released her hand.

"But Piccolo, he shouldn't be alone right now." Hanna said, her expression concerned. Piccolo shook his head no again, his features less stubborn now and a little more understanding.

"Trying to help him now could get you hurt. So just go eat something and give him time to cool off. In fact why don't you take Gohan with you. He hasn't eaten anything yet this morning due to what time we all started practice." She opened her mouth to argue with him a bit more but Piccolo beat her to the punch by pushing Gohan into her, forcing her to wrap her arms around him as she shot him a glare over the boy's head then sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

For the moment Piccolo was right. Goku needed to calm down before she went to talk to him.

Taking one of Gohan's hands in her own, she smiled down at the boy. Trying to look reassuring as she said, "Come on kiddo. Let's go eat. Then once we're done- I'll go check on your dad."

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Goku flushed the toilet in the bathroom attached to the room he was staying in with Gohan and sat back, his dark eyes staring blankly at the ceiling overhead. He can't believe he had almost done something so irresponsible- so _unforgivable_.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He would have to work on his control over his new abilities other wise he would end up hurting someone accidentally. "I'll have to apologize to Piccolo and Gohan for earlier too." He murmmered to himself as he opened his eyes again and tried to sense what everyone was doing.

Piccolo was meditating. Kami was watching the earth. Mr. Po-po was gardening. And Hanna- He could feel that she was somewhere near by, doing her best to alleviate Gohan's concerns.

_Thank god for small favors. _He would owe her one for taking care of his son when he couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is my dad going to be okay?" Gohan asked as he pushed a bit of eggs around his plate, his expression concerned as Hanna pushed her plate- still overflowing with untouched foods- away and looked at the boy.

"Your dad will be fine, Gohan. He just needs a little time to collect himself." Hanna said gently as she reached across the small table and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. Trying to comfort him through touch.

He looked at her, his expression doubtful for a moment as she sighed and said, "Look Gohan, it's like this. When a person gains a new power or ability, they have to take time out to learn how to use it properly or something horrible could happen. Your father had to learn the basics of weilding his new power on planet Namek. But that's part of the problem. All he learned was the basics."

"Another issue is that going Super Sayian puts the person changing in a frame of mind where they are_ deeply_ in touch with supressed instincts. For someone like your dad, having those instincts finally surface- and under such dire circumstances like on Namek, was undoubtedly difficult for him. It still is. That's why he slipped up earlier. He's still dealing with those insticts."

"But your dad is a quick learner. So he'll figure things out a lot faster than we'll expect him too. So for now, support your father. Because that's what he needs the most from you, okay." Hanna finished as she ruffled Gohan's hair affectionately, causing the boy to laugh as he shoved her hand away and jumped up.

"Okay! I'm going to support dad in his endevor to control his powers!" He said excitedly as he ran out of the dining area and out into the open calling Piccolo's name at the top of his lungs. Hanna twisted half way around in her seat and watched him for a moment before Mr. Po-po came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Is everything alright out here Miss Hanna?" He asked as she gathered up her plate and Gohan's along with their eating utensils.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Po-po. Thank you for asking." She said as she headed into the kitchen just long enough to clear Gohan's plate and other dishes and wash it then put it away. Upon finishing that, she grabbed her untouched plate of food and picked up her eating utensils and with a smile brushed past Mr. Po-po and moved out of the eating area and headed in the direction Goku had gone earlier.

She figured that if he was still in a mood like earlier, she could use the food to possibly distract him and escape- _Until he chases me down that is. _She thought before stopping in mid step as another thought occured to her, _Dear god, this is just like my wedding night all over again! _Flushing to the roots of her hair as her mind went over what could happen, she completely forgot that Goku had a nose like a damned bloodhound and could smell her.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Goku had been laying on the bed he and Gohan shared ever since relocating from the bathroom, his mind drifting from one thing to another when he caught the slightly sweet scent that he had smelled on Hanna last night. And slowly sat up on his bed and stared at the door across the room, his eyes narrowed a little bit as he heard the faint sound of footsteps and he let his breath escape him in a long drawn out hiss from between clenched teeth.

_Hanna..._ She shouldn't be anywhere close to his room right now.

Sure he felt a bit better, but he didn't think having her close to him just yet was a good idea. He was feeling edgy and wasn't sure what he might do to her if he got his hands on her. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and muttered under his breath to himself, "Please don't come here. Please let her walk on by-"

The footsteps stopped just outside of his door and he had to bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood just to keep from whimpering as he heard a faint knock on the bedroom door followed by Hanna's voice, calling out softly. "Goku? Are you alright?"

Pushing himself up so that he was standing, he silently moved towards the door and placed a hand against the thick wood and licked his lips as the kiss from the night before flashed through his mind.

It had been quick, bordering on savage- the way he had pressed his mouth to hers, his teeth almost meshing with her own. And her taste... It had been so sweet. So delicious. Almost like the sweetest of nectures, making him want- no, desire- more of her taste. Even now in his present state of mind, he wanted her so badly that he felt his blood almost boil.

Licking his lips, he silently debated on letting her in so that he could kiss her again. Just once or twice. But he knew that if he did and he started, he wouldn't be able to stop that easily. Not unless she punched him or something, and that may just piss him off again.

But even so, he wanted to be near her. To speak to her. To touch her.

Which is why against his better judgement, he opened the door and looked down at Hanna whom had a plate of food in one hand and utensils in the other and gave a small quirk of his lips. "I'm fine Hanna." He lied as he moved back a bit and bid her to enter.

She gave him a calculating look and stepped over the thresh hold and moved over to the dresser and set the plate of food down as he closed the door and quietly locked it as he drank in the sight of her.

His heart thudded against his ribs as he moved away from the door so that he was standing directly behind her and lifted his arms enough to circle her waist before hesitating. As much as he wanted this, he wasn't sure she wanted it too. So for now he would simply hold her and try to calm himself further.

Slipping his arms around her middle, he pulled her back against him. Delighting in the small gasp of surprise that escaped her as he laid his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Goku knew he had made a mistake the moment that he had opened the door for Hanna. Everything about her just seemed to call out to the growing hunger in him. He felt a sensation similar to earlier's shift through his mind and tightened his arms around her middle hoping that her presence would anchor him to sanity. And was only slightly disappointed when it made things worse.

"G-Goku?" He heard her say his name, her tone slightly hesitant. Cautious. _Ready to run if he gave her the chance. _

_She knows the beast is still riding me hard- _He thought with a grim smile as she shivered against him and grabbed his wrists as it occurred to him, _But knowing wouldn't save her. _And niether would running since he could track her by both her scent and by her energy. Besides she had willingly stepped into the lions den- probably even knowing what may occur ahead of time.

So why should he feel guilty?

He felt her small nails dig into his skin and felt the shifting in his mind grow stronger until he couldn't take it anymore. His heart and mind synchronized and his loins ached with need. Leaning down a bit at the waist, he slipped one arm under her knees and scooped her up- startling her.

Hanna let out a panicked squeak and made a grab for his shoulders as he carried her to the bed and dropped her onto it and stood there watching her bounce before settling, his dark eyes roaming over her face as she tipped her head back to look at him. Her expression uncertain. "G-Goku, what are you-"

Goku moved so quickly and so suddenly that she found herself being pressed back against the mattress with his face just inches from her own. His large body pinning her to the bed. His dark eyes flashed a pale, pale blue and she felt his arms come up and wrap around her like steel bands as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

"Mmm!" She said in shock of his behavior while trying to think of if she had somehow accidentally triggered the beast in him. To her knowledge she didn't think so. He had been acting fine until he touched her.

Goku tilted his head while framing one of her cheeks in one of his hands, needing to deepen his possession of her mouth until neither of them could think, and let his tongue snake out of his mouth to lick along her bottom lip seeking enterance to her mouth. Her lips parted of their own volition and he groaned as he lowered himself so that he was propped up on his elbows, the hardness of his body pressing down on the softness of her body.

Her hands came up as if she were going to push him away, but he quickly shifted his weight and snatched them and then pinned them to the bed above her head so that she couldn't push him away as he ravished her lips.

Hanna couldn't think. Her head was spinning- she felt so dizzy with Goku's scent and warmth surrounding her as he laid claim to her lips over and over. Reminding her that she belonged to him even though they weren't married in this time line yet.

He pulled back, his face just a few inches from her own, his breath fanning her face. His dark eyes asking permission to take things further. Afterr all, he couldn't totally claim her without her permission first. Future husband or not. It was part of the Sayian mating ritual, a way to protect the precious few females that they had.

Or so Goku had explained to her on their wedding night.

Hanna closed her eyes against the need she saw in his eyes and tried to regain control of her heartbeat as she used the tip of her tongue to wet her lower lip and took a shakey breath before saying softly, "We can't." She had to wait at least until he and Chichi were actually divorced before they did anything. After all it wasn't right to do things any other way.

That and she didn't want to be his mistress. It was demeaning even by Sayian standards.

Goku's expression as he looked at her flitted from disappointment to fury then regret before he sighed and released her and got up so that she could leave if she wanted too. However once Hanna was up, she didn't leave. Didn't move. Hell, there for several seconds he wasn't even sure she was breathing. She seemed like a living statue.

"I'm sorry Goku." She finally said after a heartbeat or so.

She looked so sad and dejected to him, as though he had just condemed her for saying 'no' to him when in the back of his mind he knew that taking her to his bed was wrong. Especially given that he was still married. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her up against him and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling her fresh clean scent and imprinting it upon his mind while he played with the silken strands.

"It's alright-" He said gently as he mentally beat the beast back into submission. "I understand." And he did. He and Hanna were currently virtual strangers. Sure he found her appealing, but he needed to court her before he did anything. So from now on he would be keeping his hands _and_ his lips to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day-

Hanna woke up at the break of dawn panting, her dark hair damp with sweat as she bolted upright in her bed and took a moment to look around. Nightmares, it seemed, were the price one payed to live. And god knew that she had been having a doozy of a nightmare.

She dreamt of her former life, her children. About how they died, feeling such fear and terror.

And then there had been Goku and his _horror_ at finding them dead. She dreamt that she could vaiguely hear the sound of his voice- wafting softly on the breeze as their home had gone up in flames with him and her babies inside...

Unsettled by the nightmare she shook her head as if to clear it and didn't seem to realize at first that she was crying until she felt a large hand suddenly start rubbing between her shoulder blades, startling her into throwing herself against the closest wall. Looking up in surprise she found herself staring at the person who had snuck up behind her through wide wild looking eyes, and saw Piccolo standing there with his hand hovering in mid air, palm up.

His expression conflicted, he quickly unfastened his cape and slipped it from his shoulders and stepped forward to wrap it around her slender shoulders. Hanna flinched at his nearness but didn't say anything as he wrapped the silky clothe around her shivering frame.

Then stepped back and studied her silently for a moment as she muttered a soft apology for flinching and a 'thank you' for the warmth of the cape. Piccolo gave her a small, half hearted smile and nodded then vanished.

Apparently wanting to give her some time to pull herself together before breakfast since she'd be under the scrutiny of Goku and the others. Something that she appreciated from the namekian, perhaps more than words could say at the moment since she would need ample time to pull herself together before going to breakfast.

Sighing tiredly she lifted a hand and ran it through her damp hair and then frowned and scrunched up her nose. Ew. _Maybe I should take a bath before breakfast. _She thought as she dropped her arm and pulled Piccolo's cape a little more tightly around her as she made her way towards the bathroom.

(************************************************* ************************************************** ****************)

Goku lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room with his hands folded over his stomach. He'd been like this since yesterday when he had let Hanna leave his room and had remained so for the rest of the day while his mind wrestled with his dark nature. It was only sometime after six a.m. when he felt himself returning completely to normal.

Dark eyes flickering to towards the arched windows, he gauged the time to be around nine a.m. by the glow of the sun. And decided that now was as good a time as any to get up and shower before breakfast.

(************************************************* ************************************************** *****************)

Hanna sat on her bed looking down at the clothes that she had chosen for herself to wear for the day and wondered briefly with a slight cringe if _maybe_ she should wear some makeup since her outfit made her look a little bit on the side of...well, juvenile? No, that wasn't an accurate description.

_Jailbait_ seemed more like the word she was looking for.

Especially with her dark hair up off of her nape and held in place by a hair clip leaving her bangs to frame her face. She looked so young, like a high school girl. It was irritating to her, really. Given the fact that she was older than a kid in high school, that was.

Sighing she stood up and made her way to the large oval mirror over on the dresser and looked at her reflection. The long sleeved black shirt she wore was form fitting and had soft delicate black lace ruffles around the collar and hem. The black cotton skirt she wore over her form fitting pants completed the outfit nicely.

But she still looked like a kid and that was a problem since she didn't want anyone thinking Goku robbed the cradle when he married her. Looking down she found a small box of cosmetics lying on the dresser among the perfume bottles and brushes, and opened it to see what she had to work with. It wouldn't take much, just some blush and lip gloss.

Maybe some neutral colored eyeshadow.

Scattering the contents of the box across the dresser so that she could see it all. She found several shades of rose and peach colored lipstick and gloss. Some matching blush. And multi green and blue shades of eye shadow. Choosing a nice shade of flattering pink and then she applied the color to her lips and cheeks.

Once she was done, she stepped back to survey her handy work and sighed. She still lookedd like a kid.

But at least she didn't look like a tramp.

Glancing towards the window to gauge the time, she noted that it was thirty minutes after eight. Time for everyone to gather in the dining hall for breakfast. Lifting one hand, she placed it over her chest- right where her heart was and let out a shakey breath. _Time to go, _she thought as she made her way to the door and quietly pulled it open and nearly ran right into Piccolo who was standing in the doorway with his hand raised to knock.

The namekian blinked down at her for a second, wondering if the time he had given her to pull herself together and get ready to face the others was sufficient. When he noticed that she looked a little off and dropped his hand just enough to catch her chin and tip her head back so that he could more closely examin her appearance, taking note of the distinct coloring of her lips and cheeks before releasing her and taking a step back away from her.

"Are you wearing makeup," He asked curiously, his tone perhaps a bit harsher than it should have been considering how strangely she had acted earlier. She flushed a bit and he muttered something under his breath before saying, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter-" Before asking in a gentler tone, "Are you feeling better now?"

Hanna nodded her head slightly and bit her lower lip as he gave her a wry smile. "Good. But just in case you ever need to talk-"

"I know where to find you..." Hanna said as he started to walk away. Quickly falling into step behind him the two lapsed into an awkward silence until they met up with Gohan a little ways down the hall from her room.

The boy had just been coming out of his room, his hair still damp from a shower, wearing a cream colored turtleneck, and faded jeans. His long hair pulled back into a ponytail at his nape. He looked up at them and gave them both an excited wave as they got nearer.

Amused by Gohan's antics both Hanna and Piccolo chuckled as the boy closed the door to his room and then ran up to them. "Mr. Piccolo, Hanna- Hi!"

"Hello Gohan." Hanna greeted.

"Sleep well?" Piccolo asked as he looked down at his student as the boy more or less wedged himself into place between them as they walked.

"Mmm. I slept okay, but I had a little trouble dozing off at first because I was worried about dad." Gohan said, his tone thoughtful. Understanding where he was coming from Hanna reached out and placed her hand on top of his head and ruffled his dark hair affectionately as she said.

"Don't worry, squirt. Your dad should be back to normal by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Sooo_ if we sparred again today would he-" Gohan started to ask but stopped himself when Hanna pulled him to a halt by placing her hand on one of his shoulders and kneeling down so that she could look him directly in the eye and said gently.

"Gohan, do you believe that you're father is a man of so little discipline that he would consciously endanger you or anyone else he cares for?" Piccolo paused in mid step to half turn and look at Hanna as Gohan got a startled look on his face before silently shaking his head no.


	23. Chapter 23

Goku was sitting with Kami at the table in the dinning room that the Earth guardian had put together shortly after meeting Goku as a child. He had his fork in his hand and was silently, broodingly, pushing the food on his current plate around as he waited for Hanna, Gohan and Piccolo to make their way to the dinning room to eat. Glancing over at Kami he scowled a little bit as the elderly namekian picked up a small white tea cup with little yellow and blue butterflies and wondered for a moment if he or Piccolo even ate.

Cause if not- then why exactly- He might have managed to finish his thought if not for the fact that Gohan came barreling into the room and stopped just inside the door and looked around for a second before spotting him and letting out a loud, albeit happy, shout that caused both Goku and Kami to winch slightly at the ringing in their ears as Gohan ran up to him and nearly tackled him right out of his seat.

"Daddy! I was worried about you daddy! Are you okay now? Hanna said that you'd be okay now. You _are_ okay now, right?" Gohan rattled off as he hugged his father. Causing Kami to give a small fanged grin despite the fact that his ears were still ringing from the boy's earlier shout.

Goku reached up and patted his son on the back and was about to tell him he was fine when Hanna and Piccolo finally stepped through the door and stood across the room for a moment, silently observing Gohan and Goku.

Shifting slightly in his seat, Goku carefully pried Gohan's arms from around his neck and made the boy climb down out of his lap. He was getting much too big and heavy to sit in his lap like a little kid as his dark eyes fixated on Hanna's small figure as she moved with Piccolo, over to the table and politely bid Kami a good morning as Piccolo mumbled the same under his breath and then pulled her chair out for her.

Hanna was feeling just a little bit anxious as she sat down in her seat and placed her hands over her stomach under the table, in an attempt to try and control the fluttering feeling she felt there as Goku's dark eyes flickered to her face and didn't move away. Clearing her throat, Hanna then reached for a plate from the stack across the table only to have Goku beat her to it and pick it up and set it down in front of her as she noted his movements.

They were less clumsy. More graceful.

Almost predatory even.

_So that's the way it is, S_he thought as she accepted the dish with a grateful smile that she hoped didn't appear nervous or skittish. After all the last thing she needed was to have his insticts flare to life since it looked as if Goku's courtship of her would begin much sooner than expected. Of course that was what happened when one messed with the time stream. Everything went all out of whack. People's destiny's and futures were altered and changed.

Things were destroyed and then recreated from the destruction.

Civilizations rose and fell. Love found was lost then found again. It was a truly endless cycle. A cycle of life, death and rebirth that was never ending. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and flushed slightly when Goku asked, "Hanna, you okay?" Making her think that she must have spaced out on him and the others while someone had asked her a question.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. I spaced out." She said awkwardly as the males at the table regarded her with varying expressions ranging from concern to calculation as she glanced over at Gohan and mouthed, _"What did I miss?" _

To which Gohan just grinned at her, but didn't reply as Piccolo said, "What would you like to eat for breakfast Hanna?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. I'm not picky." She said as she looked around at the various foods piled on at least ten dishes or so sitting in the middle of the table. There was a little bit of everything ranging from rice to fish to pancakes to bacon and eggs to cut up fruits. And there was so much of it that she nearly laughed. She couldn't help it- this just reminded her of her former life.

Back when it had been just her and Goku. Back when things had been good.

Back before everything had gone so, so wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Yo- everyone! I'm back, more or less. A_****_nd since it's been a while I thought I'd update since I'm suffering from insomnia and have to have an EEG done today anyways._**

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

"How did we meet?" Goku asked the second that breakfast was concluded.

Causing Kami, Gohan, and Piccolo to all focus on her and wait for her reply. Hanna made a little choking sound around the small bit of fruit that she'd been chewing and quickly reached out to grab the glass of juice she'd been given to drink, and took several deep swallows before setting it aside and swallowing what was left of the melon she'd been in the process of eating and taking a shuddering breath before saying,

"Wow. You really don't beat around the bush, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Goku said knowing that he probably shouldn't have asked given the circumstances, but he couldn't help himself from feeling curious about such a detail. He simply felt that it was something he should know. "But I can't help but feel curious. I mean, you are my future wife after all." Goku said as Piccolo suddenly cleared his throat and muttered something about needing to train and grabbed Gohan and more or less 'ninja-d' the two of them out of the dinning room.

Next Kami quickly excused himself from the room, saying something to the effect of- "Well... There's a whole world waking up right now that needs a pair of friendly eyes to watch it."

Leaving Hanna alone with Goku who asked once again as he reached out and took one of her hands in his own, his tone gentle yet demanding at the same time, "How did we meet?" She curled her fingers ever so slightly in his grasp and gave a slightly nervous sounding chuckle as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Will you please tell me?" He asked again, his tone a tad bit urgent sounding to her ears as she blushed.

How did he expect her to be able to think coherently when her fingers felt as if they had just been scorched?

"I-" She started to say before clearing her throat and trying again. "I will. J-Just don't kiss my fingers anymore... It's distracting and I really need to concentrate if I'm going to get all of the details right." Goku frowned for a moment then nodded his head, noting how nervous she appeared and figuring that he must have something to do with her being so nervous. Perhaps keeping his hands and mouth to himself would be for the best right now. Especially since she had agreed to tell him how they met in the future.

"Okay, where to begin?" Hanna said after a moment or so.

"How about at the very beginning."

Rolling her eyes at him, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she started speaking. "I was about seventeen when we met. The androids had already killed all of your friends with the exception of Bulma and her son, and you had just lost... Gohan. You retreated from everything, moving your home further into the mountains where you had created a small place to stay that was close to the graveyard that you had made for your friends. You had retreated into yourself."

"I was in the mountains due to an accident. My family was fleeing one of the cities that had been attacked in an plane. One of the androids hit us with a ki blast causing the plane to crash. My parents were killed on impact whereas I had been thrown from the plane before it hit the ground and was hanging from a tree limb. You were out that particular day- hunting for food. You had claimed the entire mountain as your home and your personality had changed to the point where you hated it when strange people appeared in your territory."

"Well, you noticed the smoke from the crash and came to see what had happened. You found my parents and looked around a bit more before finally finding me. I was seriously wounded. I had multiple broken bones, gnashes and cuts and bruises and a little bit of internal bleeding. Not enough to kill me but enough to hurt like a mother-" Goku cocked his head at her language knowing what she wanted to say and wondered if she would actually say it. And felt just a tad bit disappointed when she suddenly cut herself off and cleared her throat as her face turned a vivid pink as she continued.

"I was unconscious for almost a week straight before I finally woke up. And when I did- there you were. Just sitting there on the edge of the bed I was laying in, just talking. About everything. About nothing. I guess it didn't matter to you, you were just trying so hard to make me stay alive that nothing you really said mattered. You just wanted me to focus on the sound of your voice and wake up."

"Thinking about it now, I guess you were just scared that one more person would die on you and leave you behind. But the moment I woke up and looked at you- I guess you were just so happy and relieved that you couldn't hold yourself back. You carefully scooped me up in your arms and just hugged me," She paused to take a breath as Goku gave her a goofy grin before she started speaking again. "After that, for my injuries to heal- I had to stay in bed for a while. About a month I think. It's sort of hard to say since there wasn't a calendar or anything. And in that time you would bring me things, small things, like flowers, peculiar looking pebbles that glittered like gems. And once I was on my feet again instead of asking me to leave... You asked me to stay with you instead."

"You built a new addition to your home, my new bedroom, then because I would nee clothes and such you asked me to make a list of things that I needed. I was kind of puzzled at first but did as you asked and nearly died of a panic attack when I realized why exactly you needed the list."

Goku frowned for a moment before asking, "I left the mountain to go into one of the cities didn't I?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied softly. "You left for maybe five or six days. And when you came back you handed me a Capsule Corp. capsule and told me that it took you longer than expected because you had fought the androids a few times, but you managed to get away with my new stuff. After that we sort of settled into a nice routine. You would wake me up in the mornings sometimes leaving me more flowers, or making me breakfast..."

"I cooked?" Goku echoed her last words in a horrified tone that made her smile.

"Yup."

"_Really?_ I mean, I'm just a little surprised that you'd trust me too. I could have burnt down the house!"

"Oh you did. Once. But you learned from the experience and rebuilt."

"What else did I do?" Goku asked curiously as Hanna shifted in her seat a little bit.

"Well, you had just lost your son and your friends and were still in mourning despite trying to move on. You'd made a small graveyard about a half mile or so from the house in this nice little field where the sun shone everyday and there were flowers everywhere. Wild roses, daisies, honeysuckle vines, lavender- And Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha Tien and Chaozu were all buried there with Gohan, Chichi and her father. And you were even nice enough to bury my family there so that I would never be far from them and every week or so you'd get up super early and pack your self a lunch and go out there and sit under this huge, huge tree and you would stay there for hours. Just talking. It didn't matter if they could hear you or not, or that they couldn't talk back- you just told them everything on your mind and then some. In fact that's where you took me the day you asked me to marry you."

Goku inwardly cringed a little bit and mentally kicked himself upon hearing her describe what was supposed to be a very romantic occasion during one's courtship and flushed before asking, "We're you mad at me for doing something so morbid?"

"No," She said simply. "I understood why you did it Goku. Even though they were gone you wanted to feel that they were a part of our new life together. So even if it didn't seem very romantic you more than made up for it later."

"Were we happy?" Goku then asked hesitantly.

Hanna didn't answer him. Not out loud. She merely pushed her chair back and stood and leaned over and brushed a feather soft kiss across his cheek causing him to close his eyes, his expression as she pulled back aching with longing.

Whatever had happened in the future Hanna knew...would not come to pass. Not here. Not in his time line. He would not let it. Goku swore to himself as he finally opened his eyes in time to realize that she was no longer in the room. But there was one thing however that wouldn't change regardless of the future and what may or may not happen.

Hanna would be his wife. His true wife in every way.

He would see to it personally.


	25. Chapter 25

Chichi collapsed to the kitchen floor breathless after smashing what was left of her dishes. _Goku- _That ungrateful bastard! She had loved him since she was a little girl. Had waited almost countless years for him. Had married and bore him a son. And what did he do? He decided to leave her for some little bitch he'd brought home to stay with them like a fucking stray!

Well this insult wouldn't pass. She thought as her heart gave a painful squeeze in her chest that she chose to ignore.

Especially since she'd rather die than have him humiliate her by taking up with some no name, little whore. Not only that but she'd rather die than have her son exposed to his moronic father's flaws. Getting up off of the glass strewn floor, she looked around and huffed. Well damn, She thought darkly. She'd done a real number on the kitchen.

The broken dishes aside, she had shattered and splintered the table, punched more than a few holes through the walls and the curtains that had once belonged to her late mother now lay smoldering on the tiles from where she had ripped them down from the window and thrown them onto the top of the stove to burn them.

After all what the hell did she need the damn things for if she no longer had a family to appreciate them?

She looked around almost dazedly for several moments as she tried to calm herself down. But it was hard. Very hard. Especially when all she wanted to do was rip someone apart. She supposed that she could go after Goku. But if she did- after the impression he'd given her before he had left- he just might hurt her if she dared try to lay her hands on him.

She might could hurt him if she used Gohan. He was young and though he was like his father in many ways, a few beatings would tame him a bit. Make him afraid. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she shook her head and savagely squashed it. Gohan was her son. Her only flesh and blood link to Goku and while she could use him to hurt his father- she wouldn't.

Say what one would about her, but she did love the boy and wanted only the best for him. She would however try to speak to Goku (civilly) about letting her see Gohan whenever she wanted. He might not like it, but he wouldn't deny her rights as the boys mother.

What if she went after the girl? The one that Goku had run away with...

But there might be issues with getting close enough to actually hurt her. Because if Goku felt as strongly about her as Chichi suspected he did, then he'd kill her before he let her lay her hands on the little tramp.

Growling in frustration she started to pace back and forth. Her mind a jumbled mess of thoughts of pain and revenge. She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't hear the sound of a hover car making it's way towards the house. Or hear it park. Or hear Bulma and Vegeta arguing as they got out.

"Your the worst driver I've ever seen!" Bulma practically shouted at the sayin prince. Earning a bored look from the man as he explained.

"There is nothing wrong with my driving woman. There's something wrong with your way of giving directions."

"What?! There is not! You said you wanted to see Goku so I brought you to his home."

"This is Kakarots home? This- This hovel? Seriously?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I helped Goku build this house for Chichi after they were married! It's a nice place, and if you don't shut up you'll find yourself without a _bed_ or a _roof_ over your head except the ones in the dog house bud," Bulma threatened in a tone that startled the sayin prince into silence. "Goku! Yoo-hoo! Anybody home!" She shouted as she made her way towards the house.

The sound of Bulma's voice finally jolted her out of her wayward thoughts. But only momentarily, as Bulma opened the door and let herself in- a big grin on her face- expecting a warm welcome from Chichi and her husband just like always. And was rewarded by silence as Chichi picked up the biggest, sharpest kitchen knife she had.

Here was someone else she could use to hurt Goku. Bulma Briefs, his childhood friend. She could hurt her, leave her hideously maimed and scarred, or she could kill her and carve out her heart and give it to Goku so that he'd know how she felt when he had left her. Yes, that was it. Kill Bulma and give Goku her heart.

Let him know that his friend's death was all his fault. That he was responsible for every cut, every slice, every stab she would inflict on Bulma's pale ivory skin as the woman came walking into the kitchen behind her. "Hey Chichi- Whoa! What the hell happened here? Were you attacked by something? Are you okay?" Bulma asked in a worried tone as she moved further into the room.

Chichi's lips turned up in a mad smile. Just a little further.

Just a little further and she'd have Bulma right where she wanted her...

(******************************************************************************************************************************)

Vegeta didn't bother following the woman inside. He was so occupied looking for landmarks that he could use to find his way back here and kill Kakarot, that he almost missed Bulma's first scream inside the house. Jerking around to stare at the darkened doorway, he narrowed his eyes and tried to see what had caused her to scream when it occurred to him that it might be something pitifully mundane like a spider or something.

God knew women were peculiar about the things that frightened them.

The second scream was shriller, more panicked/pained sounding than the first. And it spurred him to move to go see what was wrong, after all, he didn't hate the woman. He just found her..._odd_ for an earthling. But that didn't mean much since pretty much every earthling he'd come across so far was odd in one sense or another.

Running into the house he tried to focus on any strange sounds or smells when a coppery tang that was all too familiar hit him.

It was the tang of blood. A lot of blood.

There was some scuffling sounds, muted, almost like something was being dragged across something, then another scream. This one softer, mingled with the sounds of crying. Just what the hell was going on? He wondered as he followed the sounds to what looked like a disaster zone and found a woman with a disheveled appearance with a bloody knife in hand, straddling Bulma's torso.

Bulma made a whimpering sound and tried to push the woman off of her, but her bloody hands were too weak to do more than smear the scarlet across the other woman's skin as she started to bring her knife down again. And was stopped by a bone crushing grip on her wrist.

_"Get. Off. Of. Her." _Turning her head to look at him, Vegeta could see madness in her gaze. Something had driven this particular human insane. And that made what she was doing to Bulma all that more inexcusable to him as he bared his teeth at her a mere moment before he tossed her across the room like a rag doll and then bent down and quickly took stock of the woman's wounds.

Only one of them could truly be considered serious, and he could help her easily enough. The only real issue that bugged him was that she might bleed to death if any of her internal organs had been cut when she had been stabbed. Pressing a hand against the worst of the stab wounds, he sent some of his ki into her body to temporarily seal the wound closed so that she wouldn't die and carefully picked her up off of the floor and turned his head to glare at the woman who had hurt Bulma for a moment before he headed back towards the door down the hall.

He needed to get Bulma help and quickly since his ki would only last for an hour before the wound would reopen.


	26. Chapter 26

Goku had been in the middle of meditating with Piccolo and Gohan when he felt it. That tiny fissure of power that he had always tracked, even as a boy- the ki belonging to Bulma- it was flickering like a light bulb that was about to blow. On and off. On and off... And then- His eyes snapped open as all traces of his former relaxation vanished.

A chill ran down his spine, and he broke out into a cold sweat and started to shake ever so slightly as Gohan and Piccolo suddenly returned to their senses to see what was wrong with him. Both were quiet for a moment as Hanna broke away from Kami and Mr. Popo and came to stand next to the saiyen. Her turquoise eyes sad with a certain kind of knowledge that Goku himself lacked as he looked at her for a moment when he felt her small hand on his shoulder.

"Goku? What's wrong?" Piccolo asked in concern, knowing that there were few things that could rattle the man this badly.

Goku used the tip of his tongue to wet his lips as he looked around nervously before asking Hanna in a tone so low that it was almost a whisper, "This wasn't supposed to happen was it?" To which Hanna only shook her head no. The attack on Bulma wasn't meant to happen. However she and Trunks had known that traveling back to the past would change many things. Especially if she had to stay behind.

So they had run every simulation possible to prepare them for what may have awaited them in this time line and had carefully weighed the pro's and cons. Trunks had someone known that perhaps something of this sort would happen. As the saying goes, the devil is in the details. And after carefully seeing how such a situation would play out, he had determined that he was expendable.

But Goku and Vegita and the rest of the Z fighters weren't.

However he had hidden that fact from her the best he could knowing that she would refuse to go to the past and stay if it meant inadvertently killing him. Goku turned and grasped her shoulders in his large hands and tightened his grip absently in his anxiety, letting his fingertips dig into her soft skin to the point where he was hurting her as he demanded. "Will she live?"

"I believe so. In fact if she does, this may be the catalyst for how she and Vegita got together." She replied very softly.

"I see." Goku said in a semi relieved tone as Gohan- finally realizing that something big had apparently happened- jumped up thinking that they were speaking of his mother, that perhaps she were hurt or something and started for the edge of the lookout only to be stopped when both Hanna and Goku yelled in unison.

**"Don't!" **

Causing the boy to stop in mid step and turn to look at them with wide worried eyes as Hanna said. "Piccolo, think you can distract Gohan for a bit. Goku and I need to go see Bulma."

The namekian blinked at her and nodded as he got up and went over to Gohan and laid a comforting hand on the crying boy's shoulder and rasped, "Yeah. I've got this. Go do what you have too."

"Thanks Piccolo." Goku said, feeling grateful for the namekian for being there as he wrapped his arms around Hanna and used his instant transmission to vanish from the lookout to go to Capsule Corp to see Bulma.


End file.
